Zutara: Thunder and Sunshine
by cerulean diamond
Summary: Takes place after the Boiling Rock. Kataras trying to keep everything together, Aang's emo and Zuko's trying not to hope that Katara will one day love him. Meanwhile, the firenation grow stronger everyday and bloodshed threatens.
1. Hakkoda's Secret

**No! I don't own Avatar or anything like that. I only one one character (the only new one) Please review (this is a revival of an old story of mine )**

**Setting: Western Air Temple**

Katara charged at Zuko and froze his feet in place. The anger inside her blazed, like the fire in Zuko's hands. She felt all the pent up frustratin ramming against her ribs. She growled and swiped her frozen fist across his face. He grabbed her hand just in time. She was angry enough to bite his ear off. He let her go and backed up a few paces, watching her every move. He seemed annoyingly calm. She tried lifting her foot and gasped. She couldn't move. She glanced down and grindined her teeth. Her sandals were fused to the floor. She cut the straps that held her with a water blade and sent a ball of slush at Zuko's face, ''you're nothing but a spoiled brat.''The slush hit him full in the face and he smiled dangerously as he wiped it off, ''I said I was sorry.''

A ball of fire came towards her. _Sorry? Yea okay._ She dove to the left a moment too late and felt it singe the ends of her hair. She stretched her arms toward a fountain in the middle of the pavilion, sending all its contents hurdling toward him.

The force knocked him into a marble pillar. He stood up and let himself catch his breath. They had been at this for half an hour already. He rolled his eyes as Katara came running at him. Her fingers glinted dangerously._ Someone's not as creative as they used to be. _He gripped the smooth pillar between his hands, and swung around it. For one exhilarating moment he saw his feet flying over the canyon floor. As his feet soared over Katara and landed behind her. He was about to swipe his hand over her neck to signify a kill when he found he couldn't move. He checked his feet which stood unfrozen on the ground. His muscles stood rigidly still, he felt himself being thrown to the ground. As he laid there he saw Katara smile and his heart nearly stopped. She seemed so alive when she fought him. A warm feeling started in his gut but he pushed it aside before further exploring it.

She look on Zuko's face was one of shock and confusion, ''what's the matter, Zuko?'' He glared at her and tried to move. There was something in the way he was looking at her. She looked at him a second too long.

Zuko felt his muscles become his own again, and tackled Katara. He had her pinned to the ground, ''what are we fighting about again?'' With surprising strength she rolled from beneath him and pinned him to the ground. She bended her sweat into an ice cube and pelted him in the face, ''you said my food sucked.''

He grabbed her hands, "all i said was that I wanted to help you cook. How did you get "your food sucks from that.''

She struggled to move her fingers and he only held them tighter, ''You're acting like your five." She kept struggling and he decided to lay there until she finished having her titti attack. "How'd you manage throw me to the ground? ''

She snorted and kept struggling ''I'm a water tribe barbarian. How should I know. ''

Her tone made him wince. _Be patient it's like dealing with a wounded animal. A rabid wounded animal. _''You could probably teach me a few things." He blushed as she turned pink_. _He was suddenly aware of her weight on him, and tossed her aside before he let his imagination run wild. He got up quickly incase Hakoda or Sokka decided to walk into the pavilion. Not that Sokka was one to talk the way he and Suki were constantly snogging each other.

He dusted himself off, ''Work on your bending.'' He felt cold water hit the back of his head and smirked, ''you might also want to work on your people skills.''

She bended an ice ball at him, ''I hate you!''

He paused, ''I highly doubt that.''

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet and tense. Toph felt everyone's heart beat and snorted, ''Gees, Katara don't burt a blood vessel now?''<p>

The Duke looked up from the Pai-sho board stretched between him and Teo's wheel chair, ''who's gonna burst a blood vessel?''

Katara waved her hand at him, ''No one. Do you even know how to play that game?''

Teo looked up from his wheel chair,'' Not really. We're just playing by our own rules.''

Katara's brow furled, ''But how do you know who's winning? I mean if you don't know-''

Sokka rolled his eyes. ''Holy Universe Katara! Just let them play!'' Suki barreled her elbow into Sokka's ribs and shushed him.

Hakoda put down his bowl of soup and tried to make small talk, ''Zuko, What have you heard from your Uncle?''

Putting down his bowl, Zuko fished a scroll out of his waistband and handed it to Aang, ''Pass this to Hakoda.''

Katara looked at Sokka, wondering if anyone else knew that Iroh was now helping them. Noting from the blank expressions, no one had known until now.

She sighed and moved the precariously balanced bowl of soup from Toph' s knee. She had barely touched it. A snore emitted from Toph's mouth and Zuko stood up, ''I'll take her to her room.'' Katara watched as he tenderly picked her up. _Whatever. _She was determined to ignore everygesture of human compassion Zuko showed.

Sokka stood up and stretched, ''Well, I guess I'll turn in.''

A few seconds after he had gone Suki stood up, ''I'm gonna get some sleep.''

She pursed her lips as she watched Suki disappear down the hallway. She blushed when she realized she was probably headed towards Sokka's room. Aang snapped his glider open, ''night everyone!'' and flew towards the bison stables.

Teo scowled and prodded the Duke with his finger, ''He's gonna sleep in the loft again if we don't hurry.''

Duke snapped wide awake and ran down the hall, ''No way! That's were all the good hay is!''

Katara stood up awkwardly. She collected all the bowls and felt her blood boil when she noticed they were all nearly full. She was trying to be a good cook; her mouth was set with determination as she promised to look up a few scrolls on cooking in the library. She looked at the large bags underneath her fathers eyes. ''I guess we should turn in as well. ''

Hakoda motioned for her to sit down, ''Katara there's something I need to talk to you about.''

She sat down, ''Are you sure this isn't something you'd rather talk to Zuko about?'' Her cheeks flushed red as the words left her mouth. She thought about Zuko's five year old comment earlier.

Hakoda shifted uneasily, ''There are some things that I needed to discuss with Zuko's Uncle. You will all learn about them soon, but they concern you specifically.''

She waited for her father to continue, but they just sat in silence, '' Would the ''things'' be something you wanted to talk to me about now?'' She noticed how nice it was to sort of have his full attention. She wandered if this was how Sokka had felt during the invasion.

He tore his gaze from the dying fire and settled his eyes on her, ''I've only been here two days but I can see that you've got it all under control.'' He cleared his throat,'' I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of the woman you're becoming.'' She flushed slightly and smiled. An affectionate look crossed his face, ''that is why I think it's time for you to enter into an-''

A loud scream pierced the air. Toph's scream. Katara ran down the hallway that led to Toph's room with Hakoda right behind her. She burst through the door in time to see Toph bend a clod of earth at Zuko.

''You scared me you Jerk!'' Katara looked from the grin on Zuko's face to the smile that was beginning to break on Toph's. She leaned against the door jam, ''What on earth is going on here?'' The anger in her voice wiped the grins from their faces.

Zuko stood up, 'I was telling her a Fire Nation legend. '' Toph bended another clump of earth at him ,'' Then Jerkface snuck up on me! '' Zuko shrugged his shoulders , ''I thought you would feel me sneaking up on you. You always do.'' Toph rolled her sightless eyes, ''That's when I don't think a giant Zebra Sloth is coming for me.''

Katara threw her hands up, ''I thought you were hurt or something. Could you please not scream next time this idiot decides to scare you.''

By now Sokka and Suki had emerged from Sokka's room. He snorted, ''A giant Zebra sloth? Toph is scared of Zebra sloth's?''

Hakoda glared at Sokka's bare chest and Suki's frazzled hair in disapproval, ''And what took you two so long in getting here?'' Suki blushed and looked down at the ground and Katara held back a laugh.

Toph continued pelting Zuko, ''Just wait. Hell, at this rate you'll still be paying me back when the war's over.'' Zuko laughed and tickled Toph, '' Or I could save your life from a giant zebra sloth and we can call it even.'' Zuko winked at Katara and she ignored the flutter in her heart. _It's probably my gag reflex._

Katara turned towards her room ''Well sin,ce everyone's doing something else besides sleeping in their rooms. '' She glared at Sokka, ''I'm gonna go out on a limb here and try to get some rest.'' She stalked towards her room and slammed the door.

Suki and Sokka left Toph's room, and Hakoda made sure they both went their separate ways. Zuko placed Toph on a blanket and drew another one over her. ''Get some sleep brat.''

She yawned sleepily, ''Okay Jerk.''

He laughed as he stood up, ''I thought I was Sparky.''

As he walked out of the room he heard her sleepily mumble, ''yea well I like this nick name too.'' He passed Katara's room slowly as if the slightest noise would invoke her fury. He looked back at her door before entering his own._Well, implying that her cooking wasn't all that great probably wasn't the best idea. Especially since she works so hard. I'll make it up to her...somehow._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zuko woke early and made breakfast. He did the laundry and even had time to tell everyone to clean their rooms before Katara had shown up. He thanked the spirit world that by some miracle she had slept in. The rest of the day he tried to make sure she did as little work as possible. Hoping maybe to gain her acceptance, besides, he felt kinda bad for beating her yesterday. He wondered if Toph could feel his heart race whenever Katara was near. Was it possible Katara felt the same way? He doubted it. <em>She can barely look at me with out glaring. Besides I'm tainted. <em>He felt his scar. _And marked._ He gritted his teeth. _If I can only make her my friend…I think I'll be happy. _He threw himself into making lunch with more vigor. All the while, trying to forget the touch of her hand on his face when they had been under Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p>Katara slammed the door behind her as she left her room. She stalked angrily up the hallway that led to the open pavilion. She felt like punching someone, preferably Zuko. This morning she had awoken to breakfast already made, laundry already done, and everyone already nagged into cleaning their rooms! At lunch everyone raved about Zuko's caramelized whatever it was he made, and Aang willingly set aside his glider to train with her. But only, after Zuko asked him to. The blood sizzled in her veins. Her mood darkened as she spotted Sokka and Zuko in the open pavilion laughing. They had been best buddies now since the Boiling Rock incident.<p>

Zuko was hyper aware of Katara's presence. He tried to focus completely on the joke Sokka was telling him, while at the same time clocking Katara's every move. _Try not to get her upset. If she sneers, ignore her. If she baits you don't firebend at her. She's still hurting from what happened under Ba Sing Se, and what happened yesterday…and well everyday since she's met you. _For the fortieth time since he had joined Aang's side he wished he hadn't betrayed her. But couldn't she see that he had to go through all those things?

Sokka waved his boomerang in his face, ''Earth to Jerkbender.''

Zuko shook his head to clear the past form his mind and tried to focus on whatever Sokka was saying, '' yes?''

Sokka rolled his eyes, ''I give up, the fire nation officially slows your brain down.'' He sat on a rock and stared between Zuko and Katara, ''unless there's something else that's distracting you?''

Zuko shook his head when he heard the harsh tone in Sokka's words, ''Of course not.''

Sokka shook his head, ''I may not be the fastest boomerang in the village, but I do know what I'm saying when I tell you this: Out of your League!'' He took out a rag and began to polish his boomerang furiously, ''I mean even if she didn't hate your guts, Which she still does by the way, she'd still be out of your league.'' Zuko faked a smiled, ''Thanks Sokka, that uh, really…helped.'' Sokka rubbed at an invisible speck on his boomerang, '' No problem. ''

Zuko moved toward Katara quietly and tapped her on the shoulder, ''Hey, I was wondering if you needed some help?''

Katara glared at him, ''Like you haven't done enough already.''

He shuffled his feet, ''I just thought that with all this work you-''

She waved a soup ladle in the air, ''oh come on! You honestly expect me to believe you did all that today, just because you wanted to be nice?''

His mouth opened and then promptly closed. _What the hell? _'' I didn't mean to bother you I just-'' Katara cut him off. Again.'' Yeah right! Ever since you saw me, you've wanted to make my life miserable! Now you're trying to win everyone over, but that's not gonna work with me. I mean as if hunting us around the world wasn't enough-''

Now it was Zuko's turn to interrupt, ''Look, I said I was sorry! I wasn't trying to replace you!''He ran his fingers through his hair, ''I'll be in my room. If you need me, that is.''

Katara waved the ladle at his retreating back, ''which I won't be!'' She tossed it angrily off the pavilion, and didn't bother waiting to hear it crash into the canyon floor. She didn't need Zuko's help and she certainly didn't need a stupid ladle. She was a water bender, for heavens sake. She bent the soup in a stirring motion and stopped a couple of minute's later. _Did I just throw cookware off a cliff because of Zuko?_ This stupid war would drive her crazy. Sweat formed on her forehead as the flames licked the bottom of the pot. She muttered angrily to herself as the soup cooked. ''Why on earth would I be needing him for anything other than target practice? He can be so conceited at times, thinking the entire world revolves around him.''

''Gee, bitter much, Sugar Queen?''

Toph's pale green eyes were turned at her accusingly.

Katara focused intently on the soup, ''exactly how long have you been standing there?''

Toph sat down on a rock and rolled a cabbage between her feet, ''Long enough to know that someone's jealous.''

Katara sputtered, ''I am not!'' It was times like these, she questioned whether Toph was actually blind. She noticed that she was staring at her intently, ''don't you have your toes to pick or something?''

Toph wriggled her toes on the cabbage, ''I already did. Twice.''

Katara rolled her eyes, ''Well find something else to do that doesn't involve staring at me!'' She snatched the cabbage from between Toph's legs, ''and quit playing with the food, I'm trying to cook.''

Toph snorted, ''Trying's right Sugar Queen. That sea prune soup last night was terrible!''

Katara clenched her teeth. _Be patient, don't blow up. Just breathe_, ''Well maybe you should cook, Toph.''

Toph laughed as she walked toward her favorite rock, ''I was thinking maybe you should let Zuko, you know the guy with some culinary talent, cook.''

Katara felt her right eye twitch, ''and why in the name of all that is good and lovely would I do that?'' Toph rolled her sightless eyes, '' Are your taste buds retarded or something? His caramelized roosterpigeon is awesome for one thing and two, he actually has the ability to cook.''

For one odd moment Katara felt like jumping off the pavilion and joining her ladle on the canyon floor. Instead she threw her arms up in the air and stalked off. Her feet led her to Zuko's room. She threw open the door and yelped when she saw his bare chest. '' Why are you randomly half naked?''

He shrugged, puzzled, ''Uh…because it's my room.''

Katara noticed how his muscles rippled, and tried to focus on his gold eyes, ''Well, I came here to say that I was...'' Zuko sat on his bed and looked at her expectantly. Her eyes flicked down to his chest, again, '' could you please put your shirt on. Do they not teach you manners in Fire Nation. Or does everyone walk around half naked?''

He threw on his outer tunic and didn't even bother buttoning it, ''Better?''

She rolled her eyes and sat on the floor. His entire chest was still exposed, ''whatever,'' Instead of apologizing she decided she would ask the question that had been bothering her all day. ''why did you do all that stuff today?''

_ Becuase you don't smile when you're cooking or doing laundry or any of that stuff. You rant and scream and stress. _He shook his head and merely smirked at her. ''Cause you're a lousy housewife.'' She scowled and he he lifted his hands, ''Only joking.'' He thought he may have seen a hint of a smile in her eyes. He decided to tell a part of the truth, '' I wanted to help you. You seemed like you were dying under all that work and yesterday.''

She hugged her knees, ''Oh.''

She stood up and looked him in the eyes, ''Well, uh thank you.'' She tripped over her the hem of her blue skirt and fell forward. Zuko stood up and quickly caught her hand.

''Thank you, '' she whispered.

Sokka materialized at the doorway, ''Zuko! We can't find Katara and your Uncle's here! He brought someone interesting along.' He paused and took in the fact that Katara's hand was still in Zuko's, and his unbuttoned tunic, ''what was that about bedrooms being for sleeping,?'' Katara took a few steps away from Zuko, and he dropped her hand. ''I agree Sokka, that's exactly what they're for.'' He rolled his eyes and eyed them suspiciously, ''There's someone here you should see. Both of you.''

They reached the pavilion where Iroh and a boy with white hair about Zuko's age stood. Zuko broke into a run and embraced Iroh, ''Uncle! Did you get my letter?''

Iroh waved the cup of tea he held in his hand, ''Well I'm here nephew aren't I?''

Zuko suddenly seemed extremely interested with the tops of his shoes, ''I mean the one before that.''

Iroh laughed, ''You mean the one where your apologies took up the entire scroll?''

Everyone laughed and then stopped when she saw that Iroh was serious. Hakoda walked over to the boy with white hair and placed his had on his shoulder, ''Welcome, Kendo.''

Kendo smiled at Hakkoda and bowed deeply in Aang's direction, ''It is an honor to meet you Avatar Aang.''

Aang bowed, '' You can call me Aang if you want. It's easier.''

Sokka shook Kendo's hand, ''How on earth did you get here?''

Katara looked at the boy's face. He seemed vaguely familiar, ''You know him?''

Sokka nodded, ''We use to play together before the Fire Nation came and well'' he glanced around the room and everyone fell silent, ''you know.''

Kendo's green eyes turned reverently towards Iroh, ''It's only because of Iroh that I could be here with you now.''

Zuko looked at him, slightly puzzled, his uncle's letters hadn't mentioned the strange boy. ''Uncle?''

Iroh waved his hands, ''there will be time for that later, now I suggest we-''

''So who's the peachpuff?'' Toph asked loudly from her rock.

Katara, forgetting that she couldn't see, glared at her, ''Toph!''

Toph walked over to Kendo and sniffed him, ''what? He smells all girly.''

Katara blushed and placed her hands on Toph's shoulders, ''Please ignore her.''

Toph wriggled away from Katara's hands, '' so, who are you again?''

Kendo looked at Toph, ''I'm Kendo from the Southern Water tribe.'' He glanced at Katara, ''And I'm Katara's fiancé.''

**Okay so that was nerve racking for me... I'm trying desperately to get the characters down right =) let me know what you think please. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**POST SCRIPT: the revision of this chapter is brought to you by "the first anonymous hater I've recieved." After pushing aside the fact that the comment was mispelled and the lack of constructive criticism ,I decided to have a second look at this chapter. Thankyou "first anonymous hater" for helping me better myself =) no really, thank you**


	2. A Library of Secrets

Katara and Zuko both said, ''What?''

Teo rolled his wheel chair back a few paces, "Wait till Haru hears this!''

The Duke ran up to Kendo and smiled brightly, "He and Sokka are gonna kill you!"

Kendo looked up at Katara's shocked face, "Surely, you knew by now. You are fifteen correct?''

She nodded, "Yes, but… I didn't …''

Sokka turned beet red, "Holy Dungsicles!'' He shook Toph, ''Please tell me he's lying!''

Toph had a confused look on her face, "Sorry Sokka, but peachpuff here seems to be telling the truth.''

Sokka looked at his father, who was busy examining Katara's face, "Did you…plan this?''

Hakoda glanced at her, "Yes.''

Something inside Sokka snapped. His voice came out sharp, "And you didn't tell me?''

Hakoda looked her in the eye, "It's a **father's** duty to arrange a marriage for his daughter.''

The formal tone his voice carried stung, "So you just traded her off? And didn't even have the decency to tell her or even me?'' Suki placed her hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to calm down.

Aang, who had been quiet up until now, looked up at Hakoda. His voice was a dry whisper, "Is this what Zuko was writing to his uncle about?''

Katara whirled around and faced Zuko. To her surprise her voice came out soft and small, "You knew?''

Zuko waved his hands in front of him, "No! I mean, I knew he was coming, but I didn't know he was your…you know.''

Toph felt Katara gaze and sighed, "He's telling the truth. Not everyone here's hiding something, Sugar Queen.''

Katara faced her father, "How long?''

Hakoda looked at her surprised, "Well we weren't expecting the wedding until after the-"

''I meant how long ago was this planned!''

Hakoda gazed from Kendo and then to Sokka who was snarling, ''since before Kendo was taken away by the Fire Nation.''

It was like being at the edge of a cliff and having no one to pull you back, ''you knew all this time and didn't even bother telling me?''

Hakoda sighed, "I tried telling you. Last night.''

Katara recalled his words, "You were planning on telling me the day before he got here! What were you planning on saying, 'Dinner was great Katara, and by the way your fiancé arrives tomorrow?''

He moved toward her, "I didn't just trade you off. Things aren't what they seem.''

She scoffed and moved away from his out stretched arms, "I can't deal with this right now.'' She turned on her heel, "I've got an avatar to teach.'' She searched the pavilion with her eyes, "Aang!''

Aang looked up from his place on a rock. ''I'm right here.''

She looked into his grey eyes, and thought she might have seen tears. She cursed herself for kissing him on invasion day, "Outer courtyard, in five minutes.''

Aang grabbed his glider and motioned toward Toph, "But I thought I trained with Toph after lunch.''

Toph bent a rock into putty, "Change of plans, Twinkletoes.''

Iroh came bustling out of the kitchen just as she stalked by, "Tea, Katara?''

"No, thank you!''

She stomped into her room and took off her outer blue tunic. She made sure she still had her mother's necklace on and headed towards the outer courtyard.

On her way she was stopped by Hakoda, "What are you wearing?''

''Gee, dad they look like my bending clothes. But then again things aren't what they seem.''

Hakoda barred her way, "I will not have your fiancé seeing you like this. There's practically a foot of skin showing!''

She rolled her eyes, ''It's only six inches dad. Trust me, Sokka measured.'' She ducked under him, ''and he's not my fiancé!''

She bounded into the courtyard and felt the warm sunshine caress her skin. She smiled and closed her eyes. _I won't be given away like this. I want to fall in love like mom and dad did. Not just be traded off like cattle. Dad can't make marry him. Can he?_

"If it makes you feel any better, mom was your age when she was betrothed.''

She snapped one eye open and saw Sokka standing there, "Hey.''

"Is there anything I can do to help?''

She spread out her arms and bended the moisture in the air into a ribbon of water, "who are you and what have you done with Sokka?''

He laughed, "Hey, I'm pretty helpful…sorta.''

She bent the ribbon of water at him, "my point exactly.''

He ran at her, "I can still take you, you know.''

She bent the water out of his clothes and created an icy slide. He slid right into her.

They landed side by side laughing. He pointed at a cloud above, "That one looks like Appa.''

She pointed at a different cloud, "That one looks like that guy who had a crush on GranGran.''

He wrinkled his face, "The one with all the moles?''

She nodded then sighed, "Do you think GranGran knew about this?''

She felt Sokka shrug next to her, "At one time probably.''

She turned her face toward him, "At one time?''

He kept gazing at the clouds, "Yeah, she probably forgot all about it the next day though.''

Katara sat up and gave him a shove with her arm, "Even GranGran couldn't forget about something like this.''

He propped himself up on his elbows, "Katara, remember that time I got lost on the ice plain?''

Katara stood up and laughed, "Yea, you were gone for two days.''

He nodded at her, ''GranGran forgot me there. She just got on the sleigh and drove off. Something about not seeing me. And this other time, remember how ice weed is poisonous? Well-''

Her scream of frustration cut him off, "I just can't believe he thought I would be okay with this! ''

Sokka shrugged, "I can't believe he wouldn't tell me about it.'' He smiled at her, "When Haru comes back from getting supplies in town, we can kill him for you.'' He shrugged his shoulders, "If you want that is.''

She uncorked her water skins and began bending the water into different shapes, "I'll just tell him no.''

Aang appeared form behind an airbison statue, "Can you do that?'' His eyes shone with hope.

Katara bit her lip, "I don't know,'' his face fell but she smiled at him brightly, "Let's see if we can get some bending in before dinner.'' She gasped, as she remembered the pot of Sea Prune Soup, "I forgot about the soup I was making!'' She imagined the black goop that would cover the entire bottom of the pot.

Aang smiled faintly. "Don't worry. Zuko took care of it.''

She bit her lip. "Oh.'' a slight flush crept up her cheeks. "Then, let's get started.''

She sent a water whip flying at Aang's head. He ducked and jumped created an air scooter. Tossing an ice ball in the air he directed a sharp wind in its direction. It shattered, and scattered sharp ice needles every where.

Katara moved created an ice shield and watched as the needles bounced off. _I can't marry him. My place is here. _She clothed her arms with water and used them knock Aang of his feet. _My place is here, with Aang. _She glanced at Sokka and Toph who were placing bets. This allowed Aang to plow her into the ground with a strong wind. _And with Sokka, and Toph and… _she remembered the feel of Zuko's skin under her fingers. The green glow of the cave in Ba Sing Se over came her, _and with Zuko._

"Katara! Watch out!'' Aang waved his arms trying to diminish the wave of fire headed towards her.

She sent a wall of water at the inferno a moment to late. The heat barreled past her and scorched her arms.

She clenched her teeth as she fell to her knees. It reminded her of the other time Aang burned her, except this time it was her own fault.

Aang reached her first. His voice was thick, "I'm sorry Katara! I didn't mean to, I thought…''

She held up her hand and winced in pain. "Its okay Aang, I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault.''

The tears were pooling in his eyes, "I – I thought I could control it.''

She smiled and coated her hand in water, "I can heal myself, remember.'' She focused on repairing the burnt skin.

Sokka ran over to them with Toph on his back, "I thought you were teaching him waterbending Katara. You're not a master of all the elements.''

Aang gave him a look, "We've been adding the other elements in lately. Mixing them with water to see what we can create.''

Katara dropped the water from her arms, "So that's where that ice bomb thing came from!'' She showed them her arms. "See, good as new.''

She helped Aang up, "What were you trying to create with fire?''

He shrugged, "I was just trying to see if I could make it move like water.''

She nodded in understanding and whispered, "Could you try that with Zuko next time?''

He smiled at her and added quickly, "Are you sure your okay?''

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Aang!'' She waved her arms in front of his face, "See, no damage done.''

A delicious smell wafted into her nose as they entered the pavilion. She sat down beside the fire and tried not to notice when Kendo sat down her left. She did feel her pulse quicken when Zuko sat down on her right.

Toph snickered, "Don't give yourself a heart attack Sugar Queen.'' She was silent a moment and then laughed again, "Whoa Sparky, maybe it's your heart we should be worrying about.''

The fire in front of them flared, "I don't know Brat. I saw giant Zebra Sloth track near here today. You're due at any moment.''

Toph bent a giant clod of dirt at Zuko, ''Watch it, Sparky.''

Kendo cleared his throat and motioned toward the fire that had just flared, "I think fire is an element that should be controlled no matter what a person is feeling. Don't you?''

Zuko stiffened and fixed Kendo a deadly stare, but the fire didn't flare this time, "I agree, Kendo.''

Something inside Katara burned. _Who does this guy think he is? Only I get to lecture Zuko._

Iroh handed Katara a bowl of something sweet and spicy smelling and whispered, "All shall be explained soon, young flower.''

She pretended to stare at the contents of her bowl. _Young flower?_ Kendo tapped her on the shoulder, "The food is delicious Katara. I didn't think anything from the fire nation could taste so heavenly.''

Toph made a gagging noise and Teo laughed. The Duke whispered to Sokka and Haru. Sokka mouthed _Should we kill him now? _Haru made a fist a smacked it into his wiating palm.

Kendo ignored them and continued, "This is just another thing that reveals our being together is... destiny.''

Katara almost snorted._ Get real_, "Actually, Zuko made the food. So maybe you and him are 'destined to be together.'''

She felt Zuko shake with silent laughter beside her and smiled. _Maybe he isn't heartless._

Kendo cleared his throat, "Regardless, I do believe we are destined to be together.'' He tilted his green eyes upward at Katara.

She leaned away from him, while Suki restrained Sokka. A strong wind from Aang's direction blew embers from the fire onto Kendo. Katara bent some of the liquid in her bowl and lazily put it out. His eyes flicked suspiciously from Aang to Zuko, both who were busy eating.

She continued eating and decided to take the diplomatic approach, "Kendo, I think it'd be best if you were aware of …''

He smiled alluringly, "Your unexplainable attraction to me.''

Hakoda groaned and Iroh hit his forehead with his palm. She felt herself throw up in her mouth, "I was going to say my duty to Aang and the people around him.''

He waved his hand dismissively, "You will have plenty of time to help the Avatar. The wedding is to take place after the war.''

She clenched her teeth. _I tried being nice, "_I don't think there's gonna be a wedding, well at least one were I'll be getting married to you, anyway.''

Kendo visibly stiffened, "Katara, your bride price has been paid.''

She stood and her legs visibly shook, "what?''

She looked at Hakoda who looked mournful, "When?''

Hakoda looked like he had trouble breathing, "Katara, I had planned on telling you earlier.''

She shook her head, "When did you plan on telling me? Before or after I was married to him?'' She felt like kicking someone. Kendo's head was looking like a wonderful target at the moment, "When did you pay the bride price?''

He lifted his hands helplessly, "it was a while ago.''

She clenched her teeth and balled her fists, "How long ago?''

He lifted his eyes toward her, and in them she saw his heart breaking, "Before Kendo was taken.''

Katara bit her lip and ignored the tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came, so she ran.

Hakoda took a step in the direction she had ran, "Katara, wait!''

Aang and Zuko both glared at him and simultaneously said, "I think you should give her some time.''

Katara wandered aimlessly through the main garden of the Western Air Temple. It had grown wild without someone tending it for over a hundred years. She smiled as a cool wind tussled her hair. If she closed her eyes she could almost believe all was right with the world. She sat down by the glassy pond in the center of the garden and waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Maybe it was to wake up, or have her dad come and tell her it was just a joke.

A slight rustling behind her made her jump. Bending water from the pond into a whip she peered in the darkness. "Who's there?''

A tall figure emerged form the bushes, and she recited what she had been repeating in her head. "Dad, I don't want to talk about Kendo. Or marriage, or how I'm feeling.''

A fire sprouted in the figure's hand. "Well, at least now I know what subjects to avoid.''

She let her whip return to the pond, "Oh hey, Zuko. What do you want?''

He extinguished his flame and sat down by a tree, "Hello to you too.''

The moonlight danced between the trees and made his golden eyes glow. She sat down beside him, "Don't tell me, you're here to save me from the pirates?''

He produced a little flame and played with it, "That was over a year ago,'' He laughed, "I can't believe you still remember that.''

She shrugged, "It's amazing what you remember.'' She had a momentary flash back to the caves in Ba Sing Se.

He nodded and tried to clear his head from the sweet smell of her hair, "At least you got your necklace back.'' He motioned to where it hung around her neck.

She nodded slowly, "At least for now that is.''

He extinguished the little flame in his palm, "what do you mean?''

She shrugged and said slowly, "Well, I expect Kendo will be handing over a betrothal necklace soon.'' She tried to lighten the mood with a joke, ''And I can't wear two now, can I?''

He tensed, "There's nothing you can do?''

She waved her hands helplessly, "The bride price has been paid. Knowing my dad he only went through with that so long ago because we all needed the money.'' _Long ago or not, it still hurts. _

He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a comforting side hug, ''It'll be okay. You'll find a way to get your way out of this one. You always did when I fought you, anyway.''

They sat in silence for a while. She thanked the spirits in the spirit world he wasn't badgering her with questions. Or heaven forbid, making small talk.

As the wind blew throughout the garden, she decided she might as well talk to him, "I can't believe he did this to me.''

Zuko gazed at the moon, "He only wanted to make sure you were taken care of.''

She looked at him and was surprised at the tears that came, "But that's what scares me. We were really so bad off that my dad had no choice, but to give me away.'' She whispered, ''Kendo will probably try to tame me into a perfect lady or something.''

He held her tighter, "Katara, you're a pain in the arse. No one is going to tame you.''

To her surprise she laughed, ''**I'm** a pain in the butt?''

Zuko shook his head and did his best to imitate Kendo's voice, "Katara, a young lady should never say the word butt.''

She rolled her eyes, "Did you see the way he ate his dinner?''

Zuko laughed, "Like a peach puff!''

She bent some water from the pond and lazily made an arc in the sky. She gazed at the moon and half of the arc fell on Zuko, "Sorry!'' _He looks kinda good wet._

He steamed his clothes dry and grinned, "Like I'm supposed to believe that.'' He sent a weak little flame her way that dissapeared before it reached her.

She smiled, "Not a chance Zuko. You rise with the sun, remember?'' She pointed at the full moon, "That right there, happens to be the moon.''

He got up and brushed his shoulders against hers. ''I'll be waiting in the courtyard.'' He grinned again, ''If you dare that is.''

Twenty minutes later Katara was sweating through her bending clothes, "Give it up Zuko. '' She sent a wave of water at his bare chest, "This time of the month, I'm unbeatable.''

He sent a jet of flame her way, "you're also very irritable this time of the month.''

She blushed crimson and sent a volley of ice arrows his way, "Now you're in for it.'' She smiled brightly as she flipped over a wave of fire, "You know Aang was trying to create that wave thing earlier today.''

Zuko dodged her icy fist, "Really? How'd that go?''

She shrugged at and jumped over his foot as it swept under her. She sent a small wave at his face, "Not so well. He burned me, but I managed to heal myself.''

Zuko's good eye widened. "He burned you?'' He stood still a second too long.

Katara knocked him down with a water whip, "Never let your guard down Zuko! ''

"So that's why Aang told me he doesn't want to firebend again.''

Katara stopped smiling, "He doesn't want to firebend anymore?''

Zuko shrugged from where he laid on the ground, "hopefully we can talk him out of it.''

She nodded, "We've talked him into firebending before.''"'Oh and Katara?''

''Yeah?''

"Don't let your guard down either.'' He swept his legs under her and this time she didn't have time to jump. She fell forward and landed on him.

Zuko was fully aware of her weight. He moved her hair from his eyes, "Hello, there.''

She laughed and at that exact same moment Kendo walked in carrying a light, "I thought I heard something.'' He looked form Katara sprawled _on _Zuko, to Zuko _under_ Katara. He arched an eyebrow, ''the plot thickens.''

Katara scrambled off of Zuko, "it's not what it looks-'' She noticed that the lantern in Kendo's hand wasn't a lantern, but rather fire.

Zuko stood besides Katara and confusion was written across his face, "But your from the Southern Water Tribe. How could you?''

Kendo threw a flame at Zuko's feet, "my father liked to play around.'' He laughed, ''Sorta like you.''

Katara felt her blood boil, "I told you nothing happened.''

Hakoda emerged from behind the Kendo, "is there a problem?''

Kendo faced him and pointed to Katara and Zuko, "I found the former fire prince making advances toward my fiancé, sir.''

Hakoda looked at Katara's bending clothes and Zuko's bare chest. There was an iciness in his tone, "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. But just in case I will talk with both of them. You can sleep easy Kendo.''

Kendo bowed and held up an obscene finger at Zuko when Hakoda wasn't looking.

Zuko smiled and growled, "Right back at you.''

As he walked away Hakoda whispered, "The library in half an hour.''

The Western Air Temple housed one of the biggest libraries Katara had ever seen. Well in exception to one that was currently buried underground. Katara felt exceedingly insignificant as she wandered among shelf after shelf of ancient books. The fire in Zuko's palm cast eerie shadows. The dust that thickly coated everything only added to the dreariness.

She yelped loudly when she bumped into Hakoda, "Oh, it's just you. ''

Iroh appeared from behind one of the book shelves, "It is time for an explanation young flower.''

She was taken aback and tried to put some steel in her voice, "You're right it is.'' She leaned against a shelf and crossed her arms, "What made you think I would be even remotely okay with an arranged marriage.''

Hakoda sat down on the floor and motioned to the spot next him. He only looked at her when Iroh and Zuko had sat down, "I knew you wouldn't be alright with it. I realized that you would grow up to hate the thought of an arranged marriage. Especially with all those stories your mother told you.'' He smiled faintly at the memory of his wife.

She sat down beside him and fingered her mothers necklace, "Then why dad? Why did you agree to it.''

He shook his head, "I wanted you to be taken care of. I wasn't sure who would come around in the future and I was worried.'' He gave her a squeeze, "But now I see I had nothing to worry about all along.''

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "There's got to be some way.''

Hakoda enveloped her in a hug, "I'm sorry Katara.'' She felt a tear drop onto her head.

Her heart melted instantly and she tried to push all thoughts of her friends out of her head, "Dad, It's okay. If you picked him I'm sure he'll be a good husband. Besides I'm a pain in the arse, I'll make him wish he hadn't.''

Zuko lowered his head. _Don't give up so easily. I'll die before he marries you._

Iroh cleared his throat. "Unfortunately there's a bigger problem then whether or not he'll be a good husband.''

He produced a scroll from behind him, "When Kendo was taken from your village, he wasn't sent to a work camp. He was sent to the Fire Nation capital…and became part of the Fire Lord's latest project.

Zuko visibly tensed, "He what?''

Iroh nodded, "Yes, Kendo became a Doppio.''

Zuko sent a jet of fire upward, and Iroh raised a disapproving brow, "Keep in mind, my nephew, that we are in a library. Surrounded by scrolls.''

Katara looked at the three men, "Would someone mind filling me in?''

Hakoda held Katara tighter as Iroh spoke, "Kendo can bend both fire and water. He is a new breed of soldier Ozai and Azula had been working on.''

Katara felt a shiver run down her spine, "But he's on our side now. Right?''

Zuko slammed his fist into a bookshelf, making the scrolls rattle. "Once a Doppio always a Doppio.'' He glared at Iroh and Hakoda. "You're being married off to a monster Katara. A monster that plans on murdering all of us while we sleep.''

**Sorry if there are any grammer mistakes i was in a rush! (parents threatned to kick me off the computer permanently!)**

**read and reply pls. o and spread the word. **


	3. The Sloth's Secret

Katara pulled away from Hakoda's comforting arm. ''You married me off to a what? How could you let this happen?''

Hakoda brow wrinkled, and his words came out pained. '' You think I had planned for your fiancé to turn out to be a monster? I just wanted you to be happy!''

Katara threw her arms up in the air. ''Well guess what dad; I was happy!'' Her features were distorted by the lantern Iroh had lit in the center. '' I didn't care that I was poor and that we had to scrounge and save jsut to get by. I knew that if I loved the man I would marry, it wouldn't matter if we ate seal jerky for every meal of the rest of our lives!''

Hakoda eyes grew misty, and he gazed into the lantern. ''That what your mother said.'' He heaved a heavy sigh. ''I should have listened to her.''

She leaned forward. ''Mom didn't know?''

Hakoda squeezed her hand, ''Of course your Mother knew.'' His brow darkened again. ''She was against it, but I talked her into it.''

Zuko tried not to let his feeling show. His was angry that Katara was to be given away to a man that probably wouldn't appreciate her, if he let her live. But her felt an odd forbearance in the air. He had expected Katara to be betrothed, to Aang or some water tribe warrior, but he never expected that the thought of her being given away would cause him any pain. _If I'm going to lose her, it isn't going to be to a monster. ''_I say we finish him, right now, permanently.''

As he stood to leave Iroh caught his pant leg. ''I'm afraid it is not that easy, nephew.''

''Of course it is, Uncle.'' He relished the thought of pummeling Kendo. He thought back to being unable to move his body when he fought with Katara, and he figured it out. ''Katara can bend blood.''

Katara gave Zuko a knowing look. _So he's not a complete retard._ '' I f we work together we could all out bend him; even if he can bend two elements.''

Zuko nodded and loosened his leg form his uncle's grasp. ''I'm sure Toph would like to toss the idiot around too.'' He smiled vindictively, ''and then I torch the basta-''

''What a lovely idea, nephew.'' Iroh's voice was stern and rose in volume as he spoke. ''Tell me, what will you do when the fire nation troops Kendo plans on contacting arrive? Will you also torch them? Do you have an escape route for the others, in case something goes wrong?'' Iroh's was practically shouting. ''But I'm sure you have thought of it all! You have a strategy to defeat the other five hundred Dioppo, waiting in the capital!'' Iroh's voice echoed throughout the library.

Katara felt the angry tears well in her eyes. _We may not have a plan but, I refuse to stand by and watch him destroy us!_ ''What do you expect us to do? Should we wait, and watch him destroy everything we've worked for? What do you expect me to do? I refuse to go down without a fight!'' She panted as she waited for the earth to fall apart, or Kendo to walk in and kill them all.

A flame grew in Iroh's hand and he held it close to Katara's face. As the flame casted shadows across her face he studied her. '' And you will have your fight. I promise you. Your heart is stout, young flower. But your actions, our actions, need to be well thought out. If Kendo is even slightly aware that we know of his true identity, he will not hesitate to alert the capital of our position. '' He turned his gaze toward Zuko. ''And if that happens you can expect to see your sister, perhaps even your father, very soon.''

Zuko clenched his teeth as he thought of Azula close to Aang. He could imagine one of her bombs crushing Toph or Ozai blasting them all to bits. ''What's our plan then?'' He turned to Hakoda and Iroh, ''Well?''

Iroh held up a Pai- Sho Tile. ''I have begun to alert some friends of our predicament and will soon meet with them. In the meantime the best we can do is wait.''

Katara looked incredulously at her father, ''Wait? What if the Fire Nation comes knocking on our door, do we 'wait'then?''

Hakoda ran his fingers through his hair, ''we've intercepted some letters between Kendo and the Fire Nation. Parts of his plans are to stay here for awhile.''

Zuko leaned toward his uncle. ''Part?''

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. ''While we were traveling together here, I saw all of his messages. Of course, he made to sure send them off and reply to them when he thought I was asleep, or out getting supplies. '' He seemed to be searching for words. ''Since he has been here he has found a way to send messages out in parts. Today he has managed to get one message out. They replied right away so we have reason to believe that Ozai has contacts stationed in the nearest town.''

Katara gasped. ''Do you think that's the town Haru went to get supplies in today?''

Iroh shrugged his shoulders, ''we are not sure flower, but we do know that our exact location is still a mystery to them. Kendo has yet to trust them completely. He wants to make sure that he gets whatever it is they promised him, before handing over the Avatar. They have been using a fire hawk to communicate.''

Zuko snorted bitterly. ''That explains the speedy responses.''

Hakoda reached by his side and retrieved a scroll. ''We managed to intercept the message, or well part of it.''

Katara sighed, ''Again, with the part.''

Hakoda grimly rolled out the scroll. ''It seems that Kendo doesn't trust us. Or at least, doesn't trust the fact that Toph can sense his every move. We placed his room next to hers. He has found another way to get send and recieve the rest of his messages.''

Zuko's good eye widened. ''You put him next to Toph!'' He sputtered.

Hakoda nodded absently and rolled up the scroll. He shook his head as he placed the scroll beside him again.'' This part of the message won't make any sense till we have the rest.''

Zuko looked at his Uncle like he was crazy, ''I still can't believe you put him next Toph! What if he tries something.''

Hakoda laughed, ''unless Kendo is a giant zebra sloth in disguise, I'm sure that Toph will feel him coming long before he arrives.''

Katara furrowed her brow. ''Why is she afraid of them? They're slow.'' She shook her head in bewilderment_ If anything she could bend them away. They're not very brave things._

Iroh held up a finger. ''Ah, but their speed is where their danger lies.''

''But they're slower than moth turtles!''

Zuko's mouth twitched, ''They move so slow she can't feel them coming. By the time she does feel them, their close enough to spray her with their scent.''

Katara processed what he said. ''I still don't see the big deal. Toph's never been afraid of smelling bad before.''

Zuko's gold eyes met her blue ones. ''Along with the spray they give off needles that paralyze you from the neck down. They usually won't attack but females can get pretty fierce.''

Katara sucked in her breath. ''Oh.''

Iroh's eyes crinkled, ''I remember the first time, nephew, you encountered a giant zebra sloth.''

Bemused Katara played with a strand of her hair, "perhaps you aren't as intelligent as I thought.''

Zuko turned red. ''Azula stuck a baby one in my room. I smelled like rotten peppers for a month. Luckily it was too young to have any needles.''

They laughed and for a moment all was forgotten. Katara imagined Zuko's utter surprise when he found the sloth and his horror when he was sprayed. ''How did she get her hands on one of those anyway?''

Zuko shrugged, ''they're kept around the palace to be trained as messengers.''

She was quiet for a moment, ''But don't they move a bit slow for messengers?''

Iroh wiped a tear from his eye, ''they were used for secrecy, not speed. You can hide alot among thier fur and needles.'' He stifled the last of his laughter. ''I don't believe I have seen one on palace grounds since they discovered a way to train fire hawks.'' He took a scroll form a shelf next to him and placed it in his belt. ''Now we should all get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us. ''

Katara stopped laughing. ''Wait, what about me? What should I do about the whole… proposal?'' She shuddered as she said the word.

Iroh placed his arm on her shoulder. He cast a glance at Hakoda before looking her in the eye. ''Under no circumstances, is he to know that you are aware of his true identity. If he asks you about the subject of marriage you must look like you are strongly considering it. Flirt with him.''

Her mouth dropped open, ''What?''

Hakoda grinned at her, ''let's see if you and your mother share the same gift for charm.''

Zuko's mouth was a firm line.'' Good night.'' He stood and trudged out of the library He tensed as he thought of Kendo' s arm around Katara. _I still think we should have just killed him._

Katara crossed her arms. ''How can he just say goodnight and go to sleep?''

Iroh put out the lantern and a flame sprouted in his hands. ''Perhaps he is trying to drown out a certain emotion he is feeling.'' He smiled slyly at Katara, who just blinked twice.

''Is he feeling sick or something?''

Iroh pursed his lips and wondered what had become of the teenage population's attention span. As he led her out of the library he spoke to her in an urgent whisper. ''I did not mention this to my nephew, but he and Kendo will be working side by side in teaching Aang firebending.''

She tried closing her mouth, ''But Zuko's a great teacher! We- Aang doesn't need anyone else!''

Hakoda crept up from behind them. ''Yes, but Kendo fights like a Dioppo and a Fire Nation soldier. It would help Aang practice for the real thing.'' He winked at her. As he walked toward his room called over his shoulder, ''Maybe you'll get a chance to spar with him.''

Katara smiled faintly as she imagined bending Kendo into oblivion.

Iroh placed his hand on her shoulder. ''But remember flower, not a word of this to my nephew. '' He smiled at her. ''Just because he has joined your side does not mean his temper has gotten any better.''

Katara bit her lip and tried to sound like she wasn't bursting with worry. ''This should be fun.'' _Or detrimental to everyone's health._

* * *

><p>The next morning was awkward, and beyond. Haru and Sokka snickered as Kendo sat down to breakfast. He glared at them suspiciously and began to eat. The Duke ad Teo were gazing at Kendo, like he was some new invention that promised to explode, And last there was Zuko. He harbored a little smile in the corner of his mouth, and smirked along with Haru and Sokka every time Kendo ate a bite.<p>

Puzzled Katara sniffed the rice in her bowl. It smelled normal. She took a small bite and sighed with relief. It tasted normal too. Her father and Hakoda had gone to play a game of Pai Sho. _They're probably contacting some of Iroh's buddies now._ Aang and Toph still hadn't shown up for breakfast. _Aang will show up eventually, but Toph will sleep all day if I let her. _She sighed and set down her bowl. Giving a quick glance at Sokka and Haru who were now eating quietly, she scurried to Toph's room._ Well if it's poison at least I won't have to marry him._

As she neared Toph's room she heard hushed whispers. She slowed down and stood near the door.

''I just don't know what to do.''

''The best thing I can do is tell you to forget her, Twinkletoes.''

Aang sighed, ''because she's betrothed right?''

Toph snorted. ''That and because from what you've told me your not mastering the Avatar state, unless you let go of Miss Fussy Britches.''

Katara gasped. _Oh shoot! I hope they didn't hear me. _They kept talking and Katara relaxed.

''I can't do that Toph! I love her!''

''You got to love her enough to let her go.''

She heard Aang sigh. ''How do you forget someone you train with everyday! Someone you'd die to protect! Someone you've kissed!''

Toph sounded surprised. ''You and Sugar Queen kissed?''

Katara cringed. _You just had to tell her Aang._

''Yeah…''

Katara took a few steps backwards. ''Wake up Toph! Breakfast is ready!''

She entered Toph's room and tried very hard not to look through the window. She failed and saw Aang flying through the sky on his glider. She sighed. _Why didn't he tell me about the Avatar state? If he had I would have never kissed him! Heck, I would have tried to make things easier. I could have gone away somewhere or something. _A tiny voice spoke up form the back of her mind. _That's exactly why he didn't tell you. He would have lost you. _She gave a sigh of frustration and Toph cocked her head to the side.

''How much did you hear?''

Katara gave a laugh and tried to convey puzzlement in her voice. ''What are you talking about Toph?''

Toph crossed her arms. ''I can tell your lying. Besides I heard you gasp.''

_Drat! _''Well I didn't hear anything important.'' _Just that Aang can't go into the Avatar State because of me and on top of that we could have probably saved everyone else if he could only let me go. Why the he-_

''Calm down Miss Fussy Britches, I can feel your blood pressure rising.'' Toph stood up and walked over to her. ''It's not your fault that he can't let you go. You wouldn't have kissed him if you had known about the whole Avatar State thing.'' She made a face. ''You were just expressing your feeling for _Aang.'' _Toph made a gagging noise.

Katara crossed her arms. ''And what exactly is wrong with Aang?''

Toph headed down the hallway. ''Nothing at all, I'm just saying you could probably do a lot better.''

Fuming Katara followed Toph. ''A lot better? I... I love ….'', Zuko's face flashed inside her mind, ''him.'' _I mean I kissed Aang I've got to love him. Right? _

Toph snorted. ''You love Aang in the, he's the Avatar and needs to be protected, he's my best friend, and he's like a brother to me- way. Not in the lovey-dovey-fluff-way.''

Katara stomped into the pavilion after Toph. ''What are you the love expert?''

Toph laughed. ''I think your peachpuff is sick, Sugar.'' She pointed to where everyone was eating. Kendo who had dropped his bowl; he was clutching his stomach and his face was a shade of sickly green, ''which way to the bathroom?''

Katara tried smiling sweetly. _Pretend you don't want to tear him to shreds._ ''Down the second hallway on the left. It'll be the third door on the right.''

As Kendo left clutching his stomach, Katara turned and glared at Teo and The Duke. ''What did you do?''

The Duke lifted his helmet above his eyes. He smiled brightly. '' We put prune juice in his rice!''

Teo put his hand on the Duke's shoulder and was trying to hide the smile on his face. '' exploding prune juice.''

Katara's mouth dropped open. ''What if he dies or something?'' _I won't be able to eventually beat the crap out of him, if he dies. _

Sokka snickered, '' Relax Katara, your prince charming isn't dying.'' He elbowed Haru. ''Haru tested it out on Momo, and he was fine.''

Katara took a threatening step toward Sokka. '' Momo has three stomachs Sokka!'' She poked him in the chest. ''And he's not my prince charming!''_How is Aang supposed to learn to fight the Fire Nation soldiers and the Dioppo if Kendo spends all his time on the toilet!_ She smiled. _It would __be easier to defeat him if was on the toilet…_

''Ugh, Katara. I think your food didn't agree with your um… fiancé. '' Suki entered the pavilion and waved her hand in front of her face, ''the entire hallway smells like…well unpleasant!''

Katara handed her a bowl of rice, and tired looking peeved. ''The boys put exploding prune juice in his rice.''

Suki looked at her bowl suspiciously, ''Did they…?''

Katara shook her head. ''Thankfully they were smart enough to put it only in his bowl.''

Zuko smiled at her. ''Thankfully the rare occurrence happened now.''

She laughed, and the entire room grew quiet. ''What?''She could feel everyone's eyes on Zuko and her.

Toph laughed and tired to break the awkwardness. ''Eww! Gross!''

Sokka looked away from Katara and Zuko. '' What?''

''I just thought of something.'' She shuddered. ''Wouldn't the prune juice make him well…runny?''

Katara mouth fell open in horror. ''Toph that's totally gross! You know that topic is off limits when people are eating!''

''But I'm done eating.''

Katara motioned to where Suki sat. She had shoved her bowl away. ''Well Suki isn't!''

Toph rolled her eyes. ''She's got a strong stomach.'' She sat down on a rock. ''She goes around snogging Sokka for heavens sake!''

Sokka waved his hand around, ''Hey! I'm right here!''

Zuko's lips curved upward. ''She knows that.'' He checked to make sure he had his swords. ''I'm gonna go get some firewood.''

Katara gave him a wiry look. ''I'll go with you.'' _Maybe he's thought about what we can do with Kendo._

They all looked at her like she had grown an extra head. ''What?''

Suki played with the rice in her bowl, ''Nothing, really. It's just that you two are getting along.''

Teo laughed. ''By now me and Toph are usually making bets on who'll be the first one to snap.''

The Duke peered up at her from his helmet. ''Toph usually bets that you'll be the first to start a fight. She says you're too finnicky for your own good.'' Katara, momentarily forgetting that Toph was blind, glared at her. Remembering she sighed, ''I'm glaring daggers into your skull, Toph.''

Toph smirked and walked away toward her room. Sokka ran after her. ''Wait Toph! I've got a favor to ask.''

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko trail blazed through the jungle. The heat came off them in waves and the sweat in torrents. She stopped a moment to lean against a tree. ''You'd think it'd be cooler under the trees.''<p>

Zuko hacked at a dry branch with his swords. ''These trees, '' he pointed to one on his left, '' don't let the heat escape. They're pretty popular in the winter.''

She peeled herself of a tree she was leaning against. ''It gets cold here, in the winter?''

Zuko tossed another stick of wood at her. '' Not really, they bear fruit in the winter. We use them to make Dragon Jam.''

Katara nodded and pretended she knew what he was talking about._ Dragon what?_

He stopped hacking at a branch. ''Do you miss it?''

''Miss, what?''

''The South Pole.''

_Why does he care?_ ''Sometimes, I miss the people and all the snow. But I can't really complain. I mean, I'm seeing the entire world.''

Zuko grunted and scurried up a tree. Bewildered she approached it. ''What are you doing?''

His voice came from above. It sounded far away and faint. ''I'm getting something.''

_What could you possibly want up there that you couldn't get down here? _''We've got enough wood, if that's what your worried about.'' She motioned toward the giant pile beside her. _It could last us a week if we're careful. _''Zuko!''

He landed beside her with a thud. His right hand was gripped tightly around something. He motioned for her to come closer.

She looked at him curiously and took a peek at his hand. She gasped and whispered, ''What is it?'' In his hand was a flat, bright blue pebble the size of a coin. _It looks like a piece of the sky._

He placed the bright blue pebble in her hand. ''It's Dragon Sap.''

This time her bewilderment was obvious. ''Um…?''

He grinned, ''you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?''

She smiled back sheepishly. ''Do I get an explanation if I say yes?''

He picked up the bright blue pebble from her hand. ''It's sap from the tree I showed you earlier. If you firebend at it you get a pebble like this.''

She glanced at the tree he had dropped down from. ''How do you know that? I mean how do you know that tree is the same as the one before? They look pretty different.''

He gave a tiny laugh and pointed at the trees around them.

She blushed as she realized all the trees were the same. ''Oh.''

He thoughtfully looked down at the ground. ''Listen, what happened back under Ba Sing Se. I –'' he placed the pebble back in her hand. ''I wanted you-''

A scream they both recognized filtered through the trees. Toph's scream.

Their eyes went wide and they took off in the direction of the scream

As Katara heart hammered in her chest she prayed silently. _Please, let it be something stupid!_

As they arrived in the clearing a horrid stench burned the inside of Katara's nose. _Ugh. It's like rotten peppers and Sokka's socks. _

Her heart almost stopped when she saw Toph lying motionless on the ground. ''Toph!'' The stench got stronger as she neared her. ''What happened?''

Toph's eyes were shining with tears. '' It's about time, Sugar Queen!''

Zuko moved toward Toph but never took his eyes off the perimeter of the clearing, ''what are you doing in the jungle?''

Toph's voice turned small and she faced Katara. ''Well Sokka wanted me to follow you guys. He said you and Sparky getting along was just too weird so he told me to follow you guys.''

Katara fumed. _Sure send the blind girl to spy on your sister. _''What they heck did we think we gonna do? Fornicate?''

Zuko blushed and tore his gaze away from the edges of the clearing. ''Toph I need you to tell me what happened.''

She tired to shrug her shoulders. ''It was one of those stupid Zebra Sloths. I was just walking around when I felt this thing really close to me. There was this bad smell and then I couldn't move. ''

Katara felt her fists shake. ''Oh wait till I get my hands on Sokka's skinny little neck!''

There was a rustling noise behind them and she turned. Out of the foliage an eleven foot Sloth was making its way towards them. In between the black and white fur, millions of little needles stuck out ready to sting. ''Oh crap!" She paused and took a deep breath.

Toph rolled her eyes. ''What now?"

She debated whether or not to tell Toph that there was an eleven foot zebra sloth headed their way.

Zuko spoke up, ''Katara I need you to pull the needle out of Toph's foot and bend the poison out.'' He took a deep breath as he got into bending stance, ''Then I need you to grab her and go!''

She motioned frantically toward the slowly moving sloth. ''And what are you going to do with this thing? You can't kill it!'' _Besides the razor sharp needles, it was kind of cute. _

He sighed and an edge crept into his voice. ''I'm not going to kill it but, there's some very important information hanging off of its neck''

''What?''

He pointed at the sloth's chest and Katara gasped. On a golden chain around the sloth's neck hung a scroll with the Fire Nation's seal on it.

Zuko's mouth formed a grim line. ''I think we found out how Kendo's sending the rest of his messages.''

**Please review =) thankyou for reading**


	4. The Avatar's Secret

The fur and needle clad monster was moving towards them slowly. The gold chain around its neck gleamed in the sunlight. Zuko stood absolutely still. He slowly turned his head towards her and whispered. '' Bend the poison out of Toph.'' His words were almost lost in the wind.

Katara nodded. She turned and tensed when a needle whizzed past her.

She heard Zuko growl next to her. ''Move slowly.''

She slowly raised a hand and concentrated on separating the thick venom from Toph's blood. Behind her Zuko was sending a slow moving wave of flames at the creature. More needles whizzed past her and one tore her sleeve. '' Watch it.''

His voice was hard. ''It'd be easier if you two were out of the way.''

She gritted her teeth. ''I'm working as fast as I can without upsetting it.''

Toph rolled her eyes and tried to look at the needle in the bottom of her foot. ''Could you two please have your stupid fight at another time?''

Katara bit her lip and focused on the ribbon of poison in the air. A low roar reached her ears. Her stomach lurched. ''Zuko, what's it doing?''

A confused note colored his voice. ''I think it's….''

She let the ribbon of poison fall to the ground besides her. ''You think it's what?''

She turned her neck languidly towards him. _It's like moving underwater. _

A hint of color had crept into his cheeks. ''I think it's about to well… give birth.''

Katara forgot to keep quiet. ''What!''

A volley of needles whistled through the air. She bent the moisture in the soil into a shield of ice. Her gaze fell on Zuko just in time to see him hit in the arm. He fell to the ground instantly and she grimaced. She gave a small groan of frustration. _Nice, Katara…_

''Awesome job Sweetness! Got any other bright ideas?"

''Sarcasm not appreciated Toph!'' She assumed her bending position and then let her arms drop as the animal felt on its side. _Oh crap! It's going into labor!_ She moved toward the creature slowly.

''Katara! No!'' The wind carried his whispered voice to her ear.

She felt the animal tense and she paralyzed the skin that surrounded the needles. _Why didn't I think of this before?_ The effort made her head hurt and she desperately wished the moon was out. _Oh, that's why. _

She strode confidently toward the creature and studied the blue eyes that looked back at her. A protective gleam shown in its eyes, and it made her smile. Casting a quick glance around the clearing, a thought occurred to her. _This is probably her nest_. ''You were just protecting what's yours.'' She scratched it behind the ear and felt the skin around the needles relax.

'' Katara! Get away from that thing ! It's dangerous.''

She rolled her eyes and wondered if this was how she sounded when she was being motherly. _Dangerous? Please, the thing was an overgrown plush toy._

''Didn't you hear me? That furry pincushion is gonna run you through with its claws.''

She noticed the giant paw that lay close to her. _An armed and dangerous plush toy. _She concentrated and relaxed when she felt that all the tension was focused in the creature's womb. Water from the ground clothed her hand and she felt along the abdomen. Something wasn't right.

''Katara!''

''Would you please shut up Zuko!'' She let out a sigh. ''I'm trying to help this thing give birth.'' _Since when do I say please?_

Toph snickered and Zuko was quiet for a moment. ''But-''

She waved her hand at him dismissively. ''I can't concentrate on helping her if you're yelling. So again, please be quiet! '' She pursed her lips and realized she had said please again. _I must be going soft. _She drew a sharp breath as her head began to throb along with her heart beat. All the yelling had caused the skin around the needles to tense. The animal's contractions began and she focused, making the dull headache rear into a burning migraine.

Out of the corner of his eye Zuko could see Katara kneeling near the creature. He heard it groan and thanked whatever spirits hovered in the forest that he had been born male. His heart softened as he heard Katara whisper words of encouragement to the giant thing. Her compassion amazed him. He would have toasted the thing by now. _Well after taking the scroll of course._ His eyebrows shot up as he remembered the scroll. He whispered her name. ''Katara!''

''What now?'' The annoyance in her voice was clear.

''Don't forget the scroll.''

She grunted and went back to whispering encouragement. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Were all females like this when it came to children? _Mai wasn't. _He nearly laughed when he remembered how Mai had abhorred her baby brother's constant crying. _I don't think she even bothered learning how to change a diaper. _Heart sinking he recalled the note he had left her. Yet, she still had helped them escape from the Boiling Rock. He grimaced as he imagined what Azula would do to her, if she let her live. Katara felt Zuko's gaze on her. ''May I help you?''

Zuko scowled and turned his head to the other side. She and Mai were so different. _Well they both hate me with the intensity of a thousand suns. _He bit the inside of his mouth as a thought came to him_._ _I'm a scarred prince, with a dark past and have only a war ridden country to return to in the end. Hate is something I should be used to by now. _He clenched his eyes closed and blocked out the sun that was slowly climbing into the middle of the sky._ Do I love Katara because she's the opposite of what the old me would have gone for? _He smiled, even when he had been chasing the Avatar he had always found Katara… attractive. _Maybe I have always loved her. _He remembered Ba Sing Se and the feel of her cold hand against his ruined skin. His hand flew towards his face and he felt the scar. He remembered the hurt look in her eyes as they fought that day. _Will she ever forgive me? _Love was out of the question but it seemed like forgiveness was about to be ruled out too_. _He didn't even dream of love. Acceptance was all he could hope for…and even that seemed unobtainable.

He sighed and felt his scar again._ I have a lot to make up for... Wait, I can move? _He remembered his inner monologue_. I've been able to move this entire time?_ He jumped to his feet and tiptoed quietly towards Katara.

He whispered softly, ''How's she doing?''

Katara jumped and relaxed when she saw it was him. '' She's doing pretty well. It's a good thing I was here though; I don't think she could have done it on her own.'' A soft look crept into her eyes and she patted a patch of skin that wasn't covered in needles. She paused and looked at him. ''Wait, you can move?''

He moved shrugged his shoulders, ''I managed to.''

She looked at Toph who still lay sprawled on the floor. ''But Toph got hit before you and she isn't moving yet?''

He stood up and observed Toph and laughed. ''The brat's asleep.'' He picked her up and placed her under a tree. The tender way he placed her in the shade melted more of the ice that surrounded her heart. _He can really be swee-_ She paused when she realized their eyes had locked. Focusing on the baby sloth that was forcing its way into the world; she tried not to blush as he moved near her.

''Is there any way that I can help?''

Trying not to focus on her pounding head or how close he was standing near her, she pointed at the Sloth's neck. ''Um, yeah, could you please get the scroll off her?''

He bent down and she noticed the needle stick out of his forearm. She stood and placed her hand on the needle. He flinched when her hand accidentally brushed his bare skin. ''Sorry.'' She mumbled as she struggled to get the needle out.

He stood and placed his hand on hers and pulled the needle out, all the while looking into her eyes. She flushed and noticed how strong her migraine had gotten. _Was it ever this hot out here? _She realized that her hand was still in his and she tried to pull away. The effort made her dizzy and a new layer of sweat began to form on her forehead. The creature stirred and she felt the skin around the needles struggle against her hold. Her pain intensified as she tried to keep the skin under her control.

Zuko's good eye widened as she weaved where she stood. The last thing she saw was his gold eyes and the cry of life being brought into the world. Then darkness.

* * *

><p>Aang sat in the hay loft and watched Appa eat his breakfast. His talk with Toph two hours ago still had him feeling mildly depressed. <em>I know I've got to let Katara go, especially now that she's engaged, but I can't. I kissed her. She's mine.<em> The door to the stables opened and in stepped Kendo. Something inside Aang bled every time he saw him. He had the rightful claim to Katara. _He saw her first too. _

''Hello, Avatar.''

Aang floated down from the loft. ''Hey.''_ Might as well try to be polite._

Kendo's green eyes sparkled. '' You look glum Avatar. Whatever could be the matter?''

Aang tired to fake a smile. ''Nothing important.''

Kendo leaned against Appa and surveyed him carefully. ''I highly doubt that loosing the woman you love could be called nothing.'' His white hair glowed from the sunlight entering from a window, making him look like a saint.

Aang buried his hands in Appa's fur so Kendo couldn't seem them clench. ''I'm not sure what you're talking about, Sifu Kendo.'' He spat the title out through clenched teeth.

Kendo's eyebrows shot up. ''I see Hakkoda has finally told you about our firebending arrangement.'' He sat down and patted the ground next to him. ''But I think you and I both know that I'm talking about Katara.''

Aang flinched and remained standing.

Kendo looked up at him, sincerity radiating from his face. ''I know you love her, and I'm terribly sorry that you have to go through this, but… nothing can be done.''

Aang slumped to the ground next to him. ''I know.'' His eyebrow furrowed. "What's this bride price everyone's freaked out about?"

"Well when a family gives away their daughter the husbands family pays the father, a sum of money; kind of like acknowledeging that the father has lost a precious gift in giving his daughter away. We consider the loss of a daughter greater than paying a monetary sum, so the saying goes that the father pay's the bride price, even though he never parts with his money. "

Aang nodded; Kendo's words were soothing and patient; like a sifu's should be, but his next words cut Aang to the core.

" The paying of the bride price though, makes the agreement permanent. I know you care for her, but… you have to let her go.''

Aang stiffened and wondered if Kendo knew more than he was saying. He shrugged it off.

Kendo stuck his hand out towards Aang. '' I will not only take care of her, I will take good care of her.''

Aang stared at it, and then slowly shook his hand. _If I'm gonna lose her it might as well be to someone who cares about her._ ''It's just hard. '' He heaved a heavy sigh.

''I know exactly what you mean. I almost about died when I saw Zuko trying to make advances toward her.'' He sighed heavily. ''Well you can't blame him, Katara is dreadfully beautiful.''

Aang laughed for the first time that day. ''Zuko? Are you kidding? They're constantly at each other's throats.''

''Ah yes. But being at each other throats only makes them so much closer to being at each other's lips.'' He gave an exasperated sigh when he met Aang's puzzled look. ''Don't tell me you don't see the way they look at each other.'

''What are you talking about? Last time I checked death glares weren't a sign of love.''

Kendo chuckled. ''Of course not. I'm talking about the looks in between.''

Aang's heart thudded against his ribcage. His mind flashed back to Ba Sing Se. He felt his stomach lurch as he remembered bursting through a wall only to find Katara and Zuko inches apart. He remembered the way Zuko was gazing at Katara and how in the last possible second she had turned to look back at him. _But Katara hates him. _He shook the doubt from his mind.

Kendo seemed to know what Aang was thinking. ''I know it seems like she hates him, but have you ever wondered if it is all an act?''

Aang sat a little straighter and put all the confidence he could muster in his voice. ''Trust me Katara hates him.''

Kendo shrugged, ''Ah, but you did not see what I saw.'' He smiled as he told him the story of finding Zuko and Katara sprawled on the floor in the middle of the night.

Aang's eyebrows shifted upward. ''And this all happened last night you say?"

Kendo nodded and waited for Aang to give off a cry off anguish. Or something to show that he was at least peeved at Zuko.

Aang shook his head. ''Katara would never do that.'' He picked up his glider from a corner of the stables. He walked back to Kendo slowly, and hoped he looked more confident then he felt. ''Especially since she's going to be married. ''

Kendo shrugged_. _''Well you seem to be in better spirits.'' He stood up from the ground and placed his hand on Aang's shoulders. ''Let's see if we can have our first firebending lesson.''

Aang nodded and followed him out. But before they had even left the stables Aang spoke up. ''Sifu Kendo?''

''yes?''

''Do you know where Katara is? There's something I need to tell her.'' _Maybe there's a way I can still have her. _

''I believe she and Zuko went to go collect firewood about an hour and a half ago.''

Aang's face fell and Kendo smiled. _People are so much fun to toy with._

* * *

><p>Kendo had taught Aang only one stance when Zuko arrived, carrying something in his arms. Toph appeared before him riding on a wave of earth. She let the wave die and stopped before them. ''Get Hakkoda!''<p>

Aang floated into a standing position. Something wasn't right. ''What's wrong?''

'''Never mind, Twinkletoes I'll get him myself.'' She disappeared under ground just as Zuko arrived with Katara limp in his arms.

Kendo rushed forward and took her from him. ''What did you do?''

Zuko took a deep breath and seemed to be counting to ten. ''I didn't do anything.'' He directed his next comment at Aang. ''She passed out.'' He plucked Katara from Kendo's arms and marched past them.

Something burned in Aang's stomach as he watched Zuko tenderly lay Katara down near a fountain. He could feel Kendo's burning green eyes on his face and turned to say something. But Kendo beat him to it

'Well he's very possessive of her.''

The earth shifted beneath Aang's feet as Kendo him flashed him an I-told-you-so look.

Aang clenched his teeth. ''It's just brotherly concern.'' But something told him it was much more than that.

_Aang smiled at her and then held a knife to his heart. Katara threw out her hand to stop him. ''Don't do this Aang. The world needs you!'' His grey eyes twinkled like the stars in the rapidly darkening sky. _

''_I can't live like this Katara. You don't love me and you don't even have the guts to tell me that.'' The knife now moved to his wrist. _

_Katara took a step forward. ''I do love you Aang. I would die to protect you. I would do whatever it takes to make you happy.'' _

_He removed the blade from his wrist and pointed the knife at someone to her left. ''But you don't love me the way you love him.'' She tried to make out the face of the person next to her. She thought back to what Aunt Wu said. ''An epic romance, a powerful bender.'' _

_Aang lifted his wrist to his blade and turned his mournful grey eyes towards her. ''I'm sorry Katara but we both know, it's not me you love it's…'' His next words stopped on his lips. ''I'm sorry.'' The knife danced across his wrist and then his throat. He fell in a cloud of dust to the ground. _

_She ran towards him all the while crying. ''It's all my fault . '' She whispered this over and over as he held his dying body. She tried bending the blood back into his veins and healing the wounds that robbed him of life. But she couldn't. His blood would not respond nor would his flesh close._

_A shadow fell across them and she looked up into the cold green eyes of Kendo. ''You should have never kissed him. '' _

_Katara felt the tears wash down her cheeks. ''But… I.. He kissed me. Then, I kissed him back. '' She choked on her tears. ''I loved him. Is that so wrong?''_

_Kendo shook his head. '' You should have never kissed him. Especially after kissing Zuko.''_

_Katara's mouth dropped open. ''I never kissed him!'' The words sounded mutilated by her tears._

_He dropped down to his knees and placed his hand on her cheek. ''But you wanted to.'' _

_She felt some resolve creep into her voice. ''That was then this is now.''_

_He grinned. ''Either way you will destroy them both.'' _

_She choked on her sobs. ''No! ''_

''Katara! Wake up!''

A pair of hands were shaking her shoulders. ''Katara, it's just a dream!''

For a second she thought she saw Zuko's bright gold eyes staring at her. ''Zuko?''

''It's Aang.'' There was something in his voice that sounded wounded.

She rubbed her eyes, and Aang's grey eyes came into focus. He placed the lantern he held on the floor besides them. ''You were crying in your sleep.''

She placed a hand on her face and bended the tears off her face. ''Was I crying so hard you could hear me from the stables?''

He flushed. ''No I was standing outside your door. I was…worried about you.''

She bit her lip thoughtfully. ''Worried? Why?'' Then it all came flooding back to her. Toph, Zuko, the giant zebra sloth in labor, and the immensely painful headache she had received from keeping the needles from firing. She threw her blanket off her and began to stand up. '' Where's Toph and Zuko? Are they okay?''

Aang caught her wrist. ''They're fine, Katara. Everyone's asleep right now. ''

She sat back down. ''How'd I get here?''

''Zuko carried you here.''

Katara choked on her spit. ''He carried me?'' _I bet Toph had fun with that._

Aang gave her a funny look. ''Yeah, he um carried you.'' He leaned toward her and swiped a stray strand of hair of her face. She tensed, '' Aang?''

''I was so scared when I saw him carrying you. I thought you had-'' He stopped taking and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She gently removed his hand from her shoulder. ''Aang, we need to talk.'' _Great I've just uttered the four words you never say in a relationship to a twelve year old. This should go swimmingly._

His eyes flashed dangerously, ''Is it Zuko? Did he hurt you?'' He stood and clenched his fist, ''I heard from Kendo he almost tried something last night.''

Katara bit the inside of her cheek. She had never seen Aang act like this towards anyone. He was always so trusting and ready to believe the best. ''Kendo came in at the wrong time, it wasn't what it looked like.''

Aang paced the room. '' He's always looking at you. When you and I are bending he's always there watching us. Did he try anything in the woods?''

She felt herself bite back a giggle. _He's acting like Sokka. _She grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit down. ''Aang, Zuko saved me.''_ Well there's something I didn't think I would ever say._ ''I passed out because-''

''Yeah, giant zebra sloth, you blood bending, and all that. But did he try anything?''

Katara felt her blood begin to stir. _What the heck is his problem? _''No, Aang he didn't try anything.'' She crossed her arms and watched him stand up and pace her room. ''What bit you in the bottom?''

Aang stopped pacing long enough to answer her. ''Nothing did. Kendo, just –''

''Kendo! You actually believe that, that mendacious-'' She let her sentence sputter itself into oblivion.

He marched towards her. ''You really shouldn't be so hard on him Katara. He is your future husband after all.''

Katara's mouth fell open. ''Since when have you been so eager for me to marry anyone? Last time I checked you still had issues letting me go!'' _Crap! _

Aang sat down before her breathless. ''You know? You know why I can't go into the Avatar State?''

She paused a moment before answering. ''I heard you and Toph talking.''

There was an awkward silence between them. She took his hand. ''Aang, I know this is hard and I would have never kissed you if I knew it's just that…''

''So you regret it?''

Katara paused a moment._ Well this isn't going the way I planned._ ''You have a special place in my heart Aang, a place that no one will ever be able to fill, but yes, I regret it.''

His grey eyes filled with tears that stabbed Katara in the heart as they fell. He wiped them away roughly. ''No one but Zuko.''

Katara froze. ''What?'' She wondered if Aang had drunk some of Zuko's fire scotch.

Aang shrugged his shoulders. ''Never mind. But I have one question.'' He paused. ''Why did you kiss me back?''

She felt the heat rise to her face and she knew Aang's happiness hung on her ever word. _But does that justify a lie? ''_ Aang. I kissed you because, you were leaving and I knew it'd make you happy.'' She took a deep breath a prepared herself to tell the truth. ''Ever since I saw you I knew I had to take care of you. Don't get me wrong. I wanted to take care of you. And you're a wonderful friend.'' The tears he was shedding made her eyes tear up. ''I love you like a brother and maybe there could have been a way for us to have more than just friendship, but now that I know that I can't...'' She held his hand tighter and felt a tear make its way down her cheek. ''You have to let me go. I won't let you give up everything you, we, have fought for.''

The utter look of pain and devastation on his face tore her heart in half. She longed to reach out and comfort him. She desperately wished she could back peddle. Or travel back to a time when things were simple. Where she wouldn't have to worry about whether or not loving Aang was the right thing. Where she could make her choice without worrying that the outcome would either kill or save millions.

She scooted closer to Aang and enveloped him in a hug. ''I never meant to hurt you.'' He only sobbed harder into her shoulder. Seeing him so broken made her hurt. But knowing that it was she who had done the breaking, made her heart bleed.

They sat like that for awhile. Aang crying and Katara holding back her tears so he wouldn't see. It had always been like this. Her sacrificing to protect him, and she would have gladly kept doing it, except for the fact that the welfare of the entire planet hung on her decision. _And for Zuko._ She tensed slightly at the mutinous thought. _Is he another reason I don't love Aang?_

Aang sat there and held Katara close. She was the only girl he probably would ever love. They had been through so much together. _She deserves someone who can stand by her. _His mind drifted to the conversation he and Kendo had that morning. The sincerity of Kendo's love for Katara touched him and he calmed down a bit. _She's got someone to care for her already. Now you've got to let her go. _Zuko's golden eyes flashed into his mind. _And no one's going to take that away._

She peeled herself away from him. ''It's late, Aang. We're both exhausted and-''

He stood and swiftly smashed his mouth against hers. She didn't kiss him back. Instead, she waited for him to pull away. When he didn't she did. He left the room swiftly, leaving her with her hand pressed on to her mouth in surprise.

When she was sure he was gone, then and only then, did she burst into tears.


	5. Sokka Snoops

Katara stopped crying two hours later, her head pounded like the raindrops that were now slamming into the roof. The memory of the tears in Aang's eyes gnawed her mind. As if trying to physically shun her thoughts, she rolled over. Something hard and round poked her in the ribs. Feeling around, she smiled at what her hand retrieved. Dragon Sap._I must have put it away when Toph screamed._ She stared at the blue stone for a few moments before tucking it into her waistband, smiling. Zuko's golden eyes flashed in her mind and her smile involuntarily widened. As she lay there in bed she felt the rain droplets outside calling her to join their dance. Each rhythmic pound on the roof was a whispered command to go outside. She glanced at the sky and waited for lightning or reason to chain her inside; neither did. She looked at her mat and sighed_. I'm not gonna go back to sleep anyway. _

* * *

><p>The outer courtyard was quiet and had taken on an ethereal quality in the drenching rain. She stood next to an airbison statue. The rain fell harder as she made her way toward the center of the courtyard. It muffled her footsteps as it crept into every crevice of her body. She spun in a circle making sure every inch of her was drenched. The water coated her skin, and enveloped her. A smile, and then a laugh escaped from her lips as the water worked away the tension that clung to her frame. The alien sound of her laughter echoing in the pavilion frightened her into a momentary stand still. She resumed moving, with a new intensity.<p>

The rain drops bent under her instruction. They clumped and swirled together forming shapes and arcs in the air around her. She spun faster with each arc and twist she made. Joy surged in her veins as she made the rain drops dance along with her. If she spun they matched her speed, if she leaped they followed as she cut through the air. And for one moment, there were no mounds of laundry, and no worrying about whether there'd be enough money to buy food for the week. She wasn't trying to change Toph's mind on hygiene or talk Sokka out of his instincts. It was just the rain and Katara: master water bender, teenage girl. She laughed again, just to hear it echo throughout the empty courtyard.

''You know people are trying to sleep?''

She turned to see Sokka standing by a statue. His ponytail drooped oddly from the rain. A weak smile found its way to her lips and she continued bending the rain drops. He stood there watching her, and suddenly self conscious, she switched to practicing her attacks.

''I was talking to Aang and he seemed pretty bummed.''

Her hands fumbled and she dropped the water whip she had been forming. ''Really?'' She tried to sound disinterested.

He shrugged his shoulders. ''Okay, so maybe talk isn't the right word.; more like saw him run past my room sniffling.''

She stiffened and tried to focus on making a whip again. She got the form right, but when she tried cracking it, the shape dissolved and fell into a puddle at her feet. Sokka moved towards her, "Is everything okay?''

She turned towards him, relieved that it was raining. If he saw her tears he'd want to start a conversation for sure, and she definitely wanted to be left alone to wallow. She bit her lip and waited for him to leave. Instead, he placed his hand on her shoulder, ''Katara.''

She looked him in the eye and tried to feign sleepiness. ''Sokka can we talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired and-''

''Did something happen with Aang?''

His instance broke her and the image of Aang crying in his room cut her through the heart. She felt the urge to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay; like she had always done. ''Sokka, I'm a horrible person.''

'' You. A horrible person.'' She could tell he was amused.

''No, really. You'll hate me.''

He sighed and drew her into a hug. ''Katara, just because Aang has a crush on you and you don't feel the same way-''

''I kissed him Sokka.''

His mouth fell open in disbelief. He held Katara tighter. His baby sister had kissed someone, a twelve year old someone, but a someone none the less. ''Katara, just because you kiss someone doesn't mean I'll hate you.'' He laughed. Did he really seem so paranoid?''But there's one thing I don't understand. If you feel the same way...''

''That's just it. That's why I'm a horrible person. Because of how I feel about him I've ruined thousands of lives.''

A sniffle escaped, and Sokka could feel his already drenched shirt, being saturated with tears. He sighed, ''Katara, I highly doubt that many girls wanted to be Aang's girlfriend.'' He tried lightening the mood. ''He's bald remember?'' He laughed and waited for a least a giggle

She withdrew from his embrace. The jokes jarred her frazzled nerves, " It's not that!''

He held her at arms length at tried to find the answer in her eyes, '' What is it then?''

The words were frozen on her lips. She took a breath and tried to force them past her teeth. ''Because of me…'' Her words were muffled by the rain; She breathed again and tried to speak loudly. ''Because of me, Aang can't go into the avatar state."

His fingers on her shoulders tensed, ''What do you mean?''

Lightning flashed and Katara hoped the next one would strike her. ''Aang can't go into the avatar state until he let's go of me; that's why the invasion failed. I kissed him before I knew he had to let go of me. I just wanted him to be happy, and I do love him, but not that way.'' She paused. ''People died.'' Her breath came out in uneven rythms.

He held her at an arm's length and looked her straight in the eye. ''Just because you kiss a guy doesn't mean your bound to him eternally.'' His eyes bore into hers; hoping that his words would find their way through the fog that veiled the blue in her eyes. '' Aang needed to let you go. You would have willingly let him go if you had been in his place. If you had known about this from the very beginning you would have done everything in your power to make sure he never became attached.'' He searched her face trying to distinguish the raindrops from the tears. '' The invasion, the thousands of people aren't you're fault… if anything they're Aang's.'' There was steel in his voice when he said that, and he wiped what he thought to be a tear from her face.''You might think you're supposed to be perfect but you're not.'' He sighed. ''None of us are.''

She wondered if this was what his instincts were telling him, and bit back a smile. "I guess that makes sense. Thanks."

His moment of sagacity was over and he looked down at her. ''Can we go inside now? I'm freezing.''

* * *

><p>Sokka entered his room and laid down next to Suki, he traced the scars on her neck with his lips, causing her to wake up. ''It looks worse than it actually is, " she muttered this as nonchanlantly as she could; trying not to think of the hours she had spent wondering what he would think of them.<p>

The blood inside him boiled as he pressed his lips to the marred skin on her wrists. He clenched his teeth as he thought back to what Azula put her through. Her nightmares had been increasingly worse over the last few days; but she still smiled, still kissed him and he knew that deep down inside she still hoped. _She's come so far and now we might not even make it out of this alive. _He wondered if her capture could have been avoided if Aang had pulled it together in time. He sighed and instead pulled Suki tight against him; he probably wouldn't have been able to let Suki go if the war required him to. He turned her over and kissed her fiercely, as if daring the spirits to take her from him.

As he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His kiss had tasted like something between desperation and sorrow. ''Sokka? Is everything okay?''

''I just want to hold you.''

She peered at him suspiciously. ''I'm not going anywhere.''

He smirked and tickled her. She rolled onto him laughing and he pressed her tight against him. ''Shh.'' He whispered in her ear. She snuggled against him and he wrapped his hand around her waist.

She gave him peck on the lips and turned back on her side, but he drew her in for a deeper kiss. She laughed before giving him another and then another; somewhere in the night they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Katara awoke to Zuko, sitting in a patch of moonlight on the floor, meditating. She rose slowly and his voice broke the silence. ''You're still weak; Stay in bed.''<p>

''They make them tougher than that in the water tribe. '' She noticed it was pitch dark outside. A faint memory of dancing in the rain and the conversation with Sokka stirred inside her. Eyeing the tray at her feet she tried not to let the surprise at the gesture show. She had focused so much of her hate on Kendo that she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Zuko. She knew she didn't like Aang. ''How long have I been asleep?''

'' It's been a day since Aang came to see you.''

She flushed remembering their conversation. ''You know about that?''

He moved for the first time since she had wakened, and nodded. ''Everyone knows about that. You should probably eat your dinner before it gets too cold.''

She grabbed the bowl and peered at its contents suspiciously. She took a bite and swallowed. ''It's pretty good. What's in it? ''

He smiled at her. ''Grain, honey, some oats and Appa's spit. It's a recipe for a Western Air Temple delicacy. I found it in a scroll while I was looking through the library. ''

Her head snapped up and she saw a grin make its way across his face. '' Kidding.''

She took a bite of the cream colored mush in her bowl and grabbed her throat choking. Her coughs racked her body and Zuko kneeled over her. She was laying on the floor, convulsing. He grabbed her face, trying to get her eyes to focus on him. ''Katara?''

''Poison.''

He leaned further over her and she saw the panic in his eyes. She laughed. "Gotcha."

He stayed leaning over her, his face turning red. ''That's not funny.''

Katara wiped the tears away from her eyes . ''I think so."

His face grew grim until a curious expression flitted across his face; it turned into a slow smile which she felt in her toes, ''Zuko?''

He lowered his face to hers, his golden eyes shining. Placing his fingers in her hair he drew her in; Her breath quickened. He was so close to her. He saw her blush as cradled her face in his hand; All the while he was trying not to let the smell of her hair cloud his mind._ She can't love you and you shouldn't love her. _Her blue eyes shone and he smiled. He leaned in as close as he could; their lips almost touching and then quickly stood up. He winked at her and walked out the door. "Everyone's outside; they'd be happy to know you're okay." She gaped at his retreating back, "Damn him."

* * *

><p>Katara entered the pavilion and was greeted by The Duke, dancing on top of her overturned cooking pot. He sang a drinking song that Iroh had taught him, while everyone sat in a row before him. He sang that last off key note and hopped off the pot while everyone politely clapped.<p>

''Katara!'' Aang cried. She expected him to run up to her and hug him. Instead he nudged Kendo with his elbow. ''Kendo's been worried sick about you.''

Sokka shot Aang a dark look. ''We've all been worried about her. ''

Suki removed Sokka's arm from around her waist and gave Katara a hug. ''I'm glad you're feeling better.'' She nestled back into the crook of Sokka's arm as she sat down.

Toph spoke up from where she was picking her toes on a rock. '' It was really boring not having someone to mouth off to.'' She flicked whatever that had been in her toes at Kendo. ''So I had to make do with pissing the peachpuff off. '' She sighed and settled contentedly on her rock. ''Still not the same though.''

Katara sat down on the other side of Sokka. ''Where are Dad and Iroh?''

Sokka shrugged. ''I think they're in the library somewhere.'' A look of worry flitted across his face. ''they've been in there ever since Zuko carried you here.'' She stiffened. _They're probably discussing the letter. Why didn't I ask Zuko about it? _She remembered Zuko's face being inches form hers and blushed.

Sokka pursed his lips, and Katara looked around the room and feigned interest in the ancient torches around them. ''I like what you guys did withthe torches.''

Aang who had been watching a game of Pai-sho between Teo and the Duke spoke up. ''Kendo lit them.'' His voice was exceedingly cheery. ''Did you know Kendo's a firebender?''

Katara smiled through clenched teeth, ''Yeah, but it was suppose to be a surprise and I didn't want to ruin it.'' _Surprise, your new Sifu would love nothing more than seeing you dead. He's probably just waiting for the right moment to douse you in oil and set you a blaze._

Aang smiled. ''He gave me a lesson today. ''

She pretended to be remotely interested. ''Did you train with Zuko today too?''

His face became less cheery when she mentioned his name. ''A little. But Sifu Kendo taught me some things I didn't even know you could do with fire. '' His grey eyes widened. ''Did you know you could make fire fall like rain?''

She hoped her voice had the right hint of delight and widened her eyes, ''Really?'' _Great, that's all we need; hell raining down from the sky. _

Kendo smiled at her in what she guessed was suppose to be an alluring way, but just caused the mush she had been eating earlier to rise to her mouth, ''I could also teach you things that you never knew could be done.'' He sounded like a perverted old man.

A vein appeared in Sokka's forehead. ''Okaaay! Who wants to go next?''

Katara gave Sokka a puzzled look as he was trying to decide between Teo's wheel chair dance and Aang's impersonation of Appa.

Suki tugged her arm and mouthed the words, _Music Night _and _Iroh's idea._

Toph spoke up from her rock just as Zuko walked in.''I say Sparky should entertain us.''

Zuko stood in the entrance of the pavilion and rolled his eyes. ''I'm going back to bed.''

''You owe me remember?''

He sighed and leaned against a pillar. ''How could I forget.''

Katara noticed that Kendo was inching his way closer to her. _Oh, for heaven's sake._

He walked towards the center of the pavilion and motioned to Toph. ''What do you want me to sing?''

She thought a moment then smirked. ''Who says your singing?" She motioned to Teo and the Duke who pulled instruments out of the bag that hung off of Teo's chair. ''You're going to dance.''

Sokka scratched his head. ''You guys can play?''

Teo shrugged. ''There's not much you can do at a dance in a wheel chair.''

The duke smiled at them from under his oversize helmet. ''We captured a fire nation musician once. He taught me.''

Toph sighed with impatience. ''Get on with it.''

''This is ridiculous. Why would I do something stupid like that?''

''Don't be such a baby!'' She bended a clod of dirt at him. "You've got to know at least one good dance. They don't have parties in the Fire Nation?"

''But I don't like dancing!'' He sputtered. ''You can't even see me. I mean you'd at least be able to hear me sing.''

She played with a piece of earth. '' No offense, but I have sensitive ears and your voice sucks.''

Katara felt Kendo's arm making its way around her waist. His clammy hand rested on her thigh. She flashed a helpless look at her brother.

Sokka made eye contact with Haru and they both made fists. He smiled at her through clenched teeth. ''Just say the word.''

She shook her headand tried to think of some other means of escape. Suddenly she stood up and made her way to the center of the pavilion.

The surprise on his face was evident and he clenched his teeth. ''What are you doing?''

She looked back at Kendo's glowering face. Understanding lit up in his eyes. ''Ah, trying to avoid your prince charming.'' He studied her and then sighed ''Whatever. You owe me big time.''

She stood closer to him as Teo and the Duke tuned their instruments, ''By the end of this you'll owe me.''

Toph smiled. ''I didn't see that coming.'' She leaned forward and placed both hand on the ground; her sightless eyes somehow focusing in their direction.

Aang felt something inside him die as the music started. They looked perfect together; like ying and yang.

Zuko glared at Katara who glared right back. ''So your genius plan is what?'' His words mingled with the hiss and crackle of the torches around him.

She stood in front of Zuko and smiled at him through clenched teeth. ''Just pretend you're sparring.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Just listen to the music and spar.''

They moved slowly. Their footsteps matching the melancholy rythm; they circled each other. The tension left his face when he realized his slow movement matched the somber notes. He missed a step as the tempo quickened. Katara laughed and took a bending stance. As she came at him he heard a faint voice behind him whisper. _Trust her._

He smiled and ducked her attack as a staccato note pierced the air. His punches matched the rich bass notes of Teo's instrument; and her fluid movements matched the high notes that weaved through the air. Sometimes they were three feet apart, and other times there wasn't an inch between them. The adrenaline coursed through his veins as he grabbed her by the waist and set her spinning across the floor. Some of what they were doing reminded him of the steps that had been pounded into him at a young age. The ancient routine passed on from the first benders of fire, to countless generations. But then there were moments where they made thier decisions at the last possible second, inspired by the plucking of a string or the hum of a note as it echoed in the pavillion.

Katara floated at Zuko and was surprised when he took the lead. She weaved to the left and the right and noticed that they what they were doing now resembled dancing more than it did sparring. She jumped over him and he leaned back. _Just like I did with Aang. _She ventured a quick look at Aang hoping he hadn't noticed. He had. Then she realized something that both thrilled and scared her_. She was having fun._

As the last chords faded away, the pavilion erupted into cheers. They pulled apart and bowed. Zuko saw his Uncle leaning against a pillar. He groaned._ How long has he been standing there? _By the way his uncle smiled triumphantly he guessed long enough.

Toph smiled and handed Katara something. ''You dropped this. '' She placed it in her hand and whispered .'Your heart's beating pretty fast Sugar Queen.''

Katara flashed her a look. ''Because I was dancing.''

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. ''You just keep telling yourself that.''

Katara sat down next to Aang and he peeked at whatever it was Toph had put in her hand. It was the Dragon Sap stone, ''What is it?''

''It's um, Dragon Sap.'' Remembering his face when she had mentioned Zuko's name earlier she tagged on the rest heistantly. "Zuko made it for me."

''Oh.'' It bit into him more than seeing them dance.

They sat in silence the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>''Library, in an hour.'' Hakoda whispered as Katara was on her way to bedroom. ''Tell Zuko.''<p>

She nodded and followed Zuko to his room. ''Library, in an hour.'' She murmured and she walked off. What she didn't notice was that Sokka had seen the entire exchange and had formed a very different opinion as to what their nocturnal activities entailed.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sokka followed Zuko and Katara as they entered the ancient library. He would have lost them in the darkness had it not been for the fire that burned brightly in Zuko's palm. He was about to jump out at them when he realized that his father and Iroh were also standing there.<em> Okay, this is weird.<em>

Hakoda looked grim and held out a scrap of paper towards Katara. She looked at curiously. ''It looked bigger when it was hanging of the zebra sloth's neck.''

''It's a copy. We can't let Kendo suspect that we know, so we take as much precautions as possible.'' There was a fierce note in his tone and he looked at Katara like she would disappear before his eyes.

She fingered the scroll. ''But how did you find that exact Zebra sloth again?''

Iroh interjected. ''My young flower, it is not important how we did it. '' He looked worried. ''I think you should just read the note.''

She read the scroll and gasped. ''it's all about me. '' She scanned it again. Everything about her was on the piece of paper: age, birthday, height, family lineage. Even her weight was on there.

She handed the note to Zuko. Who glanced it over. ''So Kendo's a psychotic stalker.'' He shrugged his shoulders. ''I'm not surprised. ''

Hakoda handed her another note, '' This is the first part of the message they sent. ''

Katara cleared her throat and read the message aloud.

_Kendo,_

_Father has requested that the person you were told to assassinate be sent back with Zuko. Alive. I don't know what changed his mind. You can do what like with the others. Perhaps you can use them to persuade them both to come quietly. But the important thing is that you obey his order. All the information you need on this prisoner will be sent to you via another messenger. Since you are traveling with my nosey uncle it should be obvious that secrecy is more than prudent._

_Azula_

''Wait, does she mean Katara?'' Zuko's voice was a mix of breathless fear and worry.

Hakoda was quiet for a moment. '' Yes. ''

The note had slipped from Katara's hands. They wanted her. Her mouth was set into a grim line. She was to be a prisoner of war.

Zuko slammed his fist against a book shelf. ''Uncle think of something. '' _Before I go in there and kill Kendo myself._

Katara's hands crumpled into fists. If the Firelord wanted her she would come and bring hell with her.

''I'll go.'' She said softly.

Zuko whirled around and faced her. ''Are you crazy?''

She shook her head. ''I'm going and you're coming with me. ''

Sokka jumped out from behind a bookcase. ''No!''

They all, except Iroh, stared at him slightly puzzed. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. ''Hey, everyone.''


	6. The Plot Thickens

Hakoda stared at his son in surprise while Iroh chuckled. '' At last he reveals himself.''

''How'd you know I as back there?''

Katara sat down on the floor exasperated. ''Because you're as loud as a lionrhino when you snoop around. '' Her voice rang throughout the library. ''It doesn't really matter! What does matter is that we have some sort of super bender who wants to whisk me and Zuko away into Ozai's domain.'' She crossed her arms. ''The question isn't whether or not are we going to let him kidnap us-''

Iroh looked at her thoughtfully; all the worry seemed to be gone from his face. ''Then what is the question, my flower?''

She smiled at him, glad that someone was willing to listen. '' How do we make this work to our advantage?'' She stood and paced the room. ''Kendo is a Dioppo right? Maybe me and Zuko could find out how they're creating them and more importantly why?'' She continued pacing, her head bent in thought. ''They've probably figured out that the comet is coming. We just need to figure out their strategy, see where the mutant benders fit in and then we let you know about it; giving us the advantage!'' She sat down excitedly and smiled at them.

Iroh nodded and smiled. ''You are very perceptive.''

Sokka scratched his head in confusion. ''Wait , wait, Kendo's a what?''

Zuko's eyes gleamed dangerously. He summoned a flame in palm and stared at it.'' A Dioppo. He can control two elements at the same time. '' The flame flared. ''We all thought that he wanted Aang at first, but now we found out that he wants your sister.'' He gazed at the flame transfixed. ''My father will destroy you Katara.'' He looked at her and something tender flitted across his face. '' Your family can't lose you.''

They sat in silence for awhile and listened to the wind howl against the library walls. A mouse scurried amongst the shelves and the bookcases groaned with the weight of ancient books. She heard the night beetles scurrying across the old stone floor. Hakoda was the first to break the silence. ''Katara.'' His voice sounded like it had aged in the moments that had passed.

He felt his heart melt. Why his daughter? Why couldn't she have stayed safe at home, untouched by war? _She had to grow up sometime. _He sighed._ It just happened when you weren't looking._ ''Do you really believe you could help end the war by doing this Katara?''

She nodded and waited for him to continue. In the fire from Zuko's palm she looked older than her fifteen years. She had always looked like her mother; but tonight he saw a bit of himself in her. He saw Sokka tense out of the corner of his eye. He almost chuckled as he felt the air near Zuko grow warmer. ''You do realize that one mistake, one slip and it will all be over. This isn't practice, this isn't a game. Aang won't be able to help you.''

She scowled. ''I can hold my own dad.''

A laugh came and died on his lips; momentarily chasing the sorrow away. ''But you understand?''

She lifted her chin, almost defiantly. Her blue eyes shone even in the dim light. He caught his breath. There was fire in her eyes as she spoke. ''I know dad. I know the risk. But I have to do this. '' She sighed. '' When I first met Aang I wanted a peaceful resolution.'' She licked her lips and thought a moment. She remembered the thousands of people that died in the failed invasion and she felt her resolve harden. ''But what other option do we have? Sure Aang can sit here and master fire bending. He can learn to spar with Kendo and it would give him a bit of an advantage, but then what?'' She was tempted to tell them about Aang's problem with the Avatar state, but decided against it. _It's his secret to tell. _

Iroh lifted an eyebrow and stared at her. ''You do not believe that the Avatar can end this war?''

Katara felt her lips twitch. ''No I believe the Avatar can end this war.'' She bit her lip. ''But maybe if we find out their plans then the war can end without so much more being lost.'' She stood. ''Ozai has taken everything.'' She thought of her mother as a fragment of a lullaby wafted through her mind. '' Yet, somehow we've managed to survive and even find more than we had before.'' She thought of all that she had learned and all that she had seen, The beautiful lands and her new family. Suki, Aang, Toph, she had her father now, Iroh and there was the tiniest possibility that if she ever forgave him Zuko could also be part of that family. ''I'm not going to let him take away everything we've worked for.''

Sokka's eyes softened. ''Spoken like a warrior.''

Hakoda felt the pride blossom in his chest. '' Iroh please tell me you have a plan to go with this?''

Zuko felt his blood surge. ''Did anyone else hear her say the word maybe?'' He focused his glare on Hakoda. ''You're going to let her risk her life because of a maybe?''

Hakoda examined him for a moment.''Am I going to keep her from fighting for what she loves because of a maybe?''

Zuko fell silent and Katara felt her skin burn under his gaze. ''What?''

''Nothing. ''He spat. Had everyone gone mad? They were going to let her waltz into the arms of his psychotic father and expected her to come back with his battle plans. They would be lucky if she came back at all! The minute they heard about this they should have kicked Kendo into oblivion and escaped to a different location.

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. '' We will think of some way to get you to the fire nation. In the mean-''

Katara looked at him confused. ''But I thought I knew how I was getting there, Kendo's kidnapping me. ''

Iroh shook his head. ''In order for this to work he needs to kidnap you when we want him to. You're father and I will draw up a plan that we will share with you tomorrow evening. ''

''Us.'' Zuko muttered under his breath.

Iroh raised an eyebrow and cast an innocent glance at his nephew. ''What was that nephew?''

''I said us.'' He hissed dangerously.

Sokka scratched the back of his neck. ''Wait, you're going with her?''

Zuko felt his temper flare. ''I never said I wasn't.''

Katara bit back a smile. ''Calm down. It'd be easier to understand you if you weren't so darn moody.''

''I'm not moody! Just because I don't jump at the idea of seeing my father, but I'm still willing to go on this mission doesn't mean I'm moody!''

Sokka directed his eyes at the ceiling. ''I think he's moody.''

''Ugh! Forget this, I'm going to bed.''

They all held back laughs as they watch Zuko stalk behind row after row of book shelves. He appeared behind them a few moments later. ''Which way is the exit?''

His voice was harsh and brooding but Katara could detect a hint of embarrassment in his cheeks. She sighed. ''This is why you're insufferable. You light and I'll lead.''

As they reached the door, there was an awkward pause and Katara felt like she should say something. She gave him a faint smile. ''Thanks Zuko, for agreeing to come with me and all that.''

He glowered at her. ''You owe me twice now.'' Then he walked away leaving a very annoyed Katara in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Katara awoke to the bright morning sunshine. She squinted and was trying to recall whether the sun had ever been this bright when Zuko walked in through the door. She jumped and even though she was fully clothed she pulled the covers around her. ''Hey!'<p>

He rolled his eyes. ''Don't flatter yourself.''

She flushed red and threw a hair brush at him. '' I wasn't flattering myself. I was just….''

For some odd reason he laughed. He was still trying to figure out why when he said, ''my point exactly.''

She was studying him as if she was trying to piece together his words. ''I'm sorry, but you lost me after laughing.'' She played with her necklace and he could have sworn he saw her smirk. ''You don't usually do that you know.''

''What? Walk in on you and then cause you to jump and pull the covers around yourself even though you're perfectly decent?''

She reached for her sandals but then remembered that he had fused them to the floor a few days ago. Finding nothing else to hurl at him, she was forced to continue the conversation. ''I meant you don't always laugh.''

''I do too.''

''Is there a reason you happened to walk into my room this morning?'' She noticed the scroll in his hand and stared at it. ''Well?''

''Right.'' He cleared his throat and handed the scroll to her. '' Early this morning my Uncle and Hakoda came up with a plan for us.''

She noticed the way he said "us." She couldn't decide whether or not she liked it and continued staring at the scroll. '' Um, Zuko. This is just a map.'' She squinted at the names of the cities and rivers. ''Of the fire nation.''

He leaned in to get a closer look at the map. ''There's been a change of plans. My uncle and your father think it'd be easier if we get to the palace on our own, we turn ourselves in and then take it from there. They figured that it'd be better for us to start moving now, we tell Kendo that we were sent to gather more info on the Fire Nation. We could say we saw troops in town or something." He unrolled the map even further, and pointed at a line that she had mistaken for a river. That black line is the route we'll be traveling.'' He cleared his throat again. '' We get to the palace and figure out why they're creating the Dioppo and then pass along the info to my uncle and your father. I think I have a hunch as to why they're being created."

She raised her eyebrows, "Do tell."

According to this legend I found in the library, there's a creature that can bend two elements at once. It was last spotted a thousand years ago; by a pool, which I believe is now part of the fire sage's resort."

''Wait, you read?'' The shock in her voice was evident.

_I can't believe after all I've said that's what she manages to comment on. _''What, you can't?''

She took on a defensive tone. ''Of course I can read!'' She grew quiet.'' I just thought you were too busy to read. You know you being the prince I thought you'd be….''

''Spreading death and destruction?'' He finished for her.

'' No!''

He gave her a look.

''Oh, alright yes.'' She sighed. ''It's just really hard to imagine you curled up by a warm fire reading a scroll.''

He snorted. ''It's more like sitting under a tree in the garden. I'm a prince I don't curl up.''

''Oh forgive me your highness.'' Her voice was thick with sarcasm and stared at the map.

She noticed the line started where the western air temple was and then snaked its way through out the Fire Nation before stopping in the center, at the capital_. Where Ozai is. _"So what about this mythical creature?"

"It's been held responsible for the death of two Avatars."

Katara looked up from the map. " Since when?"

"There's no exact date. But-"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"What if Ozai is trying to recreate the beast in the form of an army?"

A cold sensation started in the base of her spine, nailed her to the floor. "They could kill Aang then." She felt the room spin. "He'd be a sitting duck without his powers."

Zuko watched as she swayed slightly and the blood drained from her face. "It's okay, it's just a theory. We both have been around Kendo and nothing's happened to our bending abilities. So, let's focus on the rest of the plan."

She tried focusing on the map. Her eyes took in every river, plain and town they would cross.

''How are we going to do this by the way? Are we just going to pop up there and beg for his forgiveness or something.''

He chose his words carefully.'' Well sort of.'' He sighed. ''He knew I was going to join the Avatar. So I'll just tell him that Aang wouldn't forgive me, and I came back.''

She thought about it. ''That makes sense. But what about me?''

''I kidnapped you in order to lure the Avatar back to the capital again.''

She nodded. ''So if they see him in a village near by it won't look too weird.''

He nodded ''Yes.'' He drew a heavy breath and thought he heard someone creeping outside. He held a finger to his lips and tilted his head toward the door. A few moments passed and he sighed. ''I thought I heard someone.''

Years later they would look back on this and realize that Zuko had been right. He had heard someone and that someone had been Aang. He had plastered himself against the wall outside and was now he was listening to every word they were saying.

He licked his lips. ''According to the plan you and me are 'running away' from here, no one is coming with us. It's safer that way.'

Aang gasped inaudibly. _Kendo was right, they are...in love. _An image of them dancing together flashed in his mind. He inched closer to the door and tried not to breathe too loudly in case they heard him.

Katara processed what he had just said. _They're not coming with us. I'll be all alone. _She could feel herself begin to hyper ventilate._ You won't be alone, you'll have Zuko. _And for some unknown reason that made her feel better. She finished the rest of the plan. '' Then we'll head to the Palace after stopping in the villages. You'll tell Ozai you captured me and 'beg' his forgiveness.''

Aang shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be possible, the reality of it would tears the skin off his muscles. He could feel the anger swelling in his chest as he thought of Zuko. He had done the right thing hadn't he? He was supposed to to forgive to give second chances and he was sure that Zuko had deserved the second chance. He then thought of Katara. The smiles she had given him, the comforting the hugs and all her support. But it all amount to squat. Zuko had poisoned her with his seductive smiles. He rubbed at the tears in his eyes and walked away, his shoulders slumped with the weight of what he had just learned.

Katara thought a moment. ''Wait, what will everyone else think? You know, when we 'runaway?'''

Zuko shrugged. ''Sokka's already told Suki and Haru. Hakoda is telling Teo, and Toph; While, my uncle is telling the Duke. This way everyone's watching Kendo's every move, and we make sure he doesn't kidnap you.''

She nodded and thought a moment. ''But who's gonna tell Aang?''

He hesitated, but then decided to go ahead. ''My uncle and your father decided that it's best if Aang doesn't now.''

He watched her carefully as if he expected her to throw a tantrum. _Please, I stopped throwing those at age two. _''Oh.''

He seemed relieved at her reaction. ''Kendo will probably go after us. '' He smirked. ''He'll spout some crap about protecting your honor and being you fiancé. '' He tried smiling. ''They'll tell Aang as soon as Kendo's gone; When our cover can't be blown.''

Katara could imagine Aang blowing up and Kendo managing to escape. She shuddered. If that happened they would never be safe anywhere. _At least not anywhere near the fire nation._ It would put them right back where they started except with a comet coming and their doom shortly thereafter. _We don't have the time to start all over if our cover's blown. _''Okay.'' Her stomach growled. ''Please tell me someone started breakfast already?''

He laughed. ''You mean lunch?''

She gazed at the sunshine streaming in through her window. ''I knew the sun was too bright!''

Zuko stared at her. ''And that's why water benders rise with the moon.'' He muttered under his breath.

''What was that?''

''Nothing.''

* * *

><p>Lunch was something spicy and sweet. Katara looked around and noticed that Aang wasn't there. Her mood immediately darkened. <em>Is he still moping about me not being able to love him?<em> The thought annoyed her. Giving up anything you love is hard, but he didn't have to throw a pity party. It had been what two days? She chided herself for being callous, but was surprised she still felt the way she did.

''So, Kendo, where'd you learn to fire bend?'' Toph's pale eyes had a steel glint in them.

Katara rolled her eyes while simultaneously praying to the spirits. _Please don't let her do anything stupid!_

Kendo looked up nonchalantly from his cup of ginseng tea. '' I found a teacher.''

Toph leaned back and wiggled her toes. ''When you got here I didn't think you were the bending kind.'' She belched and enjoyed the way Kendo muttered darkly under his breath about manner less earth benders. ''But if you were a bender I would have bet money that you were a water bender.''

Katara froze, her teacup at her lips, and studied Kendo for any hint that showed he was lying. She felt the jealousy coil itself in her stomach as he smoothly took on a mask of shame and spewed out more lies.

''I am ashamed to say that my father did not honor my mother. He found the fire nation irresistible.'' He directed the last comment at Katara when everyone was busy pretending to care.

''That's rough buddy.'' Sokka said as he looked around the table. ''Hey, has anyone seen Aang?''

The duke played with his food, while secretly trying to decide if the noodles in his bowl would fit in Kendo's nose. ''I saw him headed for the stables.''

Teo studied Kendo's hair and wondered what would happen if Kendo ''accidentally'' went bald in an explosion. '' Yeah, I saw him headed there too. He looked pretty down.''

Kendo sighed and ladled a bit of lunch into a bowl. ''I suppose I'll go take him his lunch.''

Katara immediately stood and tried taking the bowl from him. ''That's really sweet of you Kendo, but I think I should take it to him.''

Kendo held the bowl out of her grasp and flashed her a smile. ''That's quite alright Katara.''

She felt her food regurgitate itself when her name came out of his mouth.

He kept smiling at her and lowered her voice.'' If you ask me, I think he is still upset about the little talk you and him had a day or two ago.''

She watched him leave and sat down in a huff. Feeling her tension Toph spoke up. ''I could kill him if you'd like.''

Suki cracked her knuckles and smiled. ''I'll join you.''

Teo grinded his teeth. ''I say we all ambush him. Then we tear him limb from limb.''

Haru stood up and waved his arm around. ''O! O! I call his left arm!''

The duke threw a noodle at him and it hung off his ear like a bizarre second mustache. ''Just sit down, Haru.''

Zuko threw a fireball at whatever was left in his bowl, and pretended it was Kendo's spleen. Katara seemed to read his mind and extinguished the burning remains of his lunch.

Toph sighed. ''Maybe Twinkletoes will kill him and make it look like an accident.''

Katara began to clear the table. ''Aang doesn't know.''

Everyone froze and Sokka choked on whatever it was he had stolen out of Suki's bowl. She pounded his back and spoke the question on everyone's mind. ''Why?''

Toph bended a rock into putty and molded it into various shapes. ''It's because if he finds out he'll blow our cover.''

They all glumly cleared the table as they acknowledge the truth. Not telling Aang really was the best thing. No matter how hard it would be.

* * *

><p>Aang sat in the stables and tried to make his breathing match Appa's. He buried his face in Appa's neck and tried to get his emotions under control. The anger had subsided and all that was left was the dull ache of betrayal. ''I guess we really can't trust anyone but each other.'' He heard the stable door open, but didn't bother looking up.<p>

''How are you, Avatar?''

There came only a muffled reply from Aang.

He sighed. _Geez the kid really did take this whole not being loved thing a bit too far. It had been what? Two days already? _''I brought you lunch.''

At the mention of food Aang lifted his head. Kendo saw his swollen eyes and tried to look sympathetic. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage. _''Are you still feeling glum about Katara?''

Aang sighed and walked over to Kendo. He took the bowl from him and sat down near Appa. ''Is it that obvious?''

Kendo smiled and pointed at Aang's eyes. ''You are a bit swollen.''

Aang rubbed at his eyes with one hand. '' She hates me, Kendo. She would like nothing more than seeing me die at Ozai's hand.''

Kendo rolled his eyes. _Well that's a bit dramatic. _''Just because she does not return your feelings does not mean she wants to see you captured by the Fire Lord.''

A tear dropped into Aang's bowl. ''No, you don't understand. I heard her and Zuko talking.''

Kendo sat up a bit straighter and feigned concern. ''Really? What did you hear?''

Aang sniffled. ''Her and Zuko plan on running away. They plan on returning to the capital and Zuko's gonna beg for his dad's forgiveness.''

Kendo stiffened at the news and wondered if the Avatar had somehow managed to learn who he really was. _Could this be a trap? _''Are you sure that is what they said? Maybe you misunderstood.''

Aang shook his head. ''I heard them within my own ears."

_So the avatar was as gullible as he appeared. _He held back a chuckle. ''Do you know when they plan on fleeing?''

Aang shook his head glumly. ''What would you be able to do anyway?''

Kendo smiled. ''As her fiancé it is my responsibility to make sure her virtue is protected.'' He lowered his voice to a conspirator whisper. ''But this does not sound like the Katara you have described to me.'' Aang nodded and leaned in as Kendo lowered his voice. ''If you ask me Zuko's probably blackmailing her.''

Aang looked at him skeptically. ''You think so?''

_Of course not you idiot!_ ''I'm sure of it. She's probably doing thing so he won't hurt the rest of us''

Aang pondered and groaned. ''What are we going to do?''

Kendo smiled. ''Leave that to me. ''

He strode toward the door and called over his shoulder. ''Oh and Aang?''

''Yea?'' Aang looked up from his lunch and his smile was genuine.

Kendo whispered. '' I think it's best if we keep this between us two.'' He paused at Aang's blank look . ''You know to keep Katara's honor intact.''

Aang nodded and then looked at him quizzically. ''But what are you going to tell everyone when you bring her back?''

Kendo pretended to think. ''I'll say that she was kidnapped by Zuko.''

''And what are you going to do with Zuko?''

Kendo sighed. ''I will have to let him return to his father. '' He held up a hand. ''But don't worry you'll still have a fire bending teacher in me.''

Aang smiled, looking happier than he had in a few days. He had finally found someone he could trust. ''Thanks Sifu Kendo.''

Kendo grinned muttered to himself as he walked out of the stables. ''My pleasure.'' As he walked toward the temple he planned out his next move. _So the pampered prince and the peasant are finally onto me? _This will definitely amuse Azula_. _He sighed and spoke to no one particular. ''I guess I'm going to have to take them tonight.'' He calculated how long he had been at the temple. ''Well it is a bit ahead of schedule but it will be nice to go home.'' He whistled a drinking song to himself as he headed up a set of stairs. With each step he wondered which herb would be best to drug their drinks with at dinner. When he reached the top he smiled and turned toward the stables. ''Thank you, Avatar. '' He whispered into the wind. ''You have just saved me an immense amount of trouble.''

**Thanks for reading =) please, please review =D**


	7. Up, Up and Away!

The morning was bright and clear. The sun seemed to mock Aang's sinister mood. He heard Suki and Sokka laughing behind him and tried to ignore it. Maybe they wouldn't see him and just walk away.

''Is everything okay, Aang?'' Or they would ask what was bothering him. He tried to be descent since it was Suki.

Aang shrugged. ''I guess, it depends on your definition of okay.''

''Is this about Kata-''

Sokka stared at her pointedly and she changed her train of thought. ''I actually have to go train Teo now, and I think Duke wanted a lesson too.''

''The duke.'' Aang muttered to himself softly. ''He likes to be called the Duke.'' But Suki was already gone. He shrugged and stared at the horizon. Thunder rolled in the distance, he noticed there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Sokka looked up and tried to make small talk. "That's weird I didn't think storms started here so early."

_''_It's an omen.'' Aang muttered. ''A bad one.''

''What?''

''The thunder, it's sun thunder.''

Sokka gave him a blank look and repeated the question. ''What?''

Aang patted the ground next to him. '' It supposedly happens when the spirit energies are acting up. When my people use to be here we had this…''

''Superstition?'' Sokka finished for him.

Aang nodded. ''Sorta. Anyway, whenever there's sun thunder we take it to mean that the spirits are at work. In other words that there's more to the material world around us; kinda like not everything's as it seems. ''

''Well it is just a superstition Aang.''

''If you say so Sokka.'' _Everything seemed perfect. She loved me. _He thought back to the conversation he had over heard. _Then the thunder rolled in and along with it the truth. She wants me dead. _He thought back to the smile Katara had given him a few moments ago.

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder. ''Seriously, buddy, What's up?'' He waited for a response. He stared at Sokka for a moment and then turned his large grey eyes back toward the horizon.

''You can always talk to me Aang.''

They sat as if neither had spoken.

Sokka made one more attempt. ''This about Katara?''

Aang stiffened. '' Yea.''

''Aang, just because she doesn't like-''

''It's not that Sokka.''

''Oh.''

''Just go away please.''

* * *

><p>Kendo stood by the cooking pot which dinner currently boiled in. He scanned the pavillion and smiled. <em>Not a soul in sight. <em> A slow smile made it's way across his face as he took out a small black vile. The powdery contents of the vial swirled into the cooking pot and melded perfectly with the stew. His smile widened as he imagined their surprise in the morning when he, Zuko and Katara were gone.

* * *

><p>''Well I'm turning in.'' Sokka said as he picked up a sleeping Suki off the floor. The cold night wind blew her hair across her face. He cradled her in his arms and nudged his sleeping father with his foot. ''Dad.'' Hakoda snorted in his sleep.'' Uh, dad.''<p>

Hakoda moved an inch. Suki was growing heavy in his arms. ''It's the day of Black Sun!''

Hakoda jumped to a fighting stance and nearly toppled over from fatigue.

Sokka smiled. '' Gotcha. Dinner's over dad.'' He studied everyone's half empty bowl and nodding heads. ''At least I think so.'' His own eyelids were growing heavy as he dragged himself to Suki's room. As he placed her on her mat he found that his body wouldn't cooperate anymore. _Something isn't right. _Then he faded away.

* * *

><p>Toph winced as Katara's laugh pierced through the air again. ''Katara?''<p>

Katara, glassy eyed, turned toward Toph. ''Yes?'' She swayed where she sat; As if she was dancing to music she could only hear.

''Are you okay?''

Katara tried standing, but only fell back. ''Why wouldn't I be okay?''

Toph sighed, ''No reason.'' She placed her hand on the stone floor and waited. She could feel four distinct hearts. Two beat at a frenzied pace, which belonged to Zuko and Katara. They had both lost their minds. _Teo and the Duke probably spiked dinner. _She felt Kendo's heart beat reguarly, he hadn't eaten any dinner. _Probably because of that nasty stomach._ She wished she hadn't agreed to stay on watch tonight. The night was quiet and cool. _Perfect for sleeping. _She focused on Kendo's heart and felt the anger blossom in her chest_. Hold on until Buttface goes to sleep. _She sighed as she felt Zuko try to stand up only to fall flat on his face. ''Maybe you guys should turn in?''

''But I'm not tired.'' Katara hiccupped. She placed her empty soup bowl on her head and began singing off key.

Toph rolled her eyes as the shrill off keynotes burned her sensitive ears. _She's as bad as Zuko. _Zuko joined in when she hit the chorus . _No, Zuko's worse. Much worse. _They somehow both managed to stand and were now swinging each other around, in a something that resembled a dance. She could feel their clumsy footfalls and wasn't surprised when she felt a jarring vibration.

''Ouch.'' Zuko said groggily from where he lay on the floor. ''Get ov me.'' Katara rolled off him leaving her head on his shoulder.

''Get ov!'' Zuko drawled again.''

''What?''

Toph sighed_. _''Off! '' Her voice echoed throughout the pavilion.

Katara turned her drowsy blue eyes toward Toph. ''What?''

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. ''Off. As in get off of him.''

''Oh.'' Katara murmured. Fog was clouding her thoughts. _How do I move again? _She tired getting her body to roll away from Zuko, but it didn't listen. _Move Katara. _''I know.'' She mumbled. ''But, I'm comfy.''

Zuko's hearing grew fuzzy. ''Wha?''

In return Katara simply mumbled something and snuggled into him. She fell asleep moments later.

Zuko tried moving her off of him. His muscles simply wouldn't respond. A voice was screaming in his head. _Get her off of you. _He tried wiggling his shoulder and only succeeded in nudging Katara. _Get her off of you now._ He tried reasoning with his voice of reason, all the while noticing the irony of it all. _But I'll wake her up. _He closed his eyes and gave into the blackness.

Toph's sensitive's ears picked up three things at once. One the slowing of Katara and Zuko's breaths, the other was Aang's mournful sigh, and last was the excited way Kendo's heartbeat quickened. _Something isn't right._

She felt Aang get up slowly. ''I'm gonna turn in.'' He cast an envious glance at Zuko and Katara laying side by side. They were both fast asleep. ''Night, Toph.'' He nodded at Kendo. ''Good night Sifu.''

As Aang's footsteps grew fainter Toph fought her drowsiness. _If I just get five minutes of rest-_

''You seem tired, earth bender.''

She tried to stifle a yawn. _'_'Good job! Anything else you want to tell me. ''She grinned maniacally at him.''Her ear twitched, and she picked up the scratching of a brush on paper. ''What are you doing?''

''Oh, nothing.''

She crossed her arms. _Probably another note to the Fire Nation. _They sat in silence for awhile. The soft crackling of the flames made it very hard to stay awake.

Kendo felt his smile grow as the earthbender's eyelids grew heavier. He chuckled softly when she finally drifted off to sleep. Rolling up the scroll he had been writing, he stood and glanced at the waterbender and Fire Prince. His lip twitched. It had been easy to convince the stupid air bending twit that they were a couple. _Well they look good together at least. That waterbenders not half bad either. _He noticed that the Prince had his arm around her waist. _Hmm…_ he shrugged the thought off.

* * *

><p>Katara awoke with a throbbing headache and a funny taste in her mouth. As she slowly opened her eyes, she panicked. The stone walls of her room were replaced with the view of the sky. She felt the wicker floor shift beneath her.<p>

''Ah, so you've awoken, Katara.''

The basket swayed dangerously as she jumped to her feet. ''You sleazebag!'''

''Is that anyway to speak to someone who holds you life in their hands?''

She bit back a retort and instead slowly sat down. Her eyes watched his swifts movements, trying to catch any weakness. He stepped over a lump on the floor and shot a jet of flame into the balloon. She closed her eyes and took in a breath of fresh air. It was slightly salty. _Sea breeze. We're over the ocean. _She poked her head over the rim in case she had been wrong. The open ocean glittered at her from a dizzying distance below."Damnation!"

The lump by Kendo's boot moved. ''Katara.''

She jumped and crawled quickly toward the lump. The basket swayed dangerously. ''Zuko?''

He winced, his head hurt like crazy. ''Could you please speak at a descent decibel this early in the morning.'' He sat up slowly.

''If you two wouldn't mind the interruption, breakfast is served.''

Zuko glared out of his good eye. ''What the hell's he doing in my room?'' He turned toward Katara. ''What are you doing in my room?''

Kendo rolled his eyes and tossed breakfast, a peachpear, at Zuko's head. ''And your lack of observation skills, is reason seven hundred and fifty two why Azula is next in line for the throne and not you."

Zuko scanned the small wicker basket, and the expansive blue sky. The calm in his face frightened her, she waited to see what he would do. He finally spoke. "If we weren't over the ocean right now I'd tear your throat out. "

Kendo shrugged and bit into a peachpear, "If only if only."

The floor tipped and Zuko slowly sat down by Katara. The wind up there was almost deafening. "It's okay, we'll figure this out."

A moment of silent understanding passed between them. They were technically still following their plan. They were going to see Ozai, provided they weren't tortured, killed or brain washed, they could still try and figure out why the Dioppo insisted. The sinister smile on Kendo's face registered in Katara's mind. _When the avatar invades the bastard dies first._

* * *

><p>Aang burst into Hakoda's room and frantically waved a scroll. ''They left! That horny firebending son of a- ''<p>

Hakoda held up his hand and sat up from his mat slowly, ''What?''

Aang glared at him. ''Katara and Zuko just ran away together and are headed toward the Fire nation to rat us out!'' He scanned the scroll in his hand. ''At least Sifu Kendo went after them.''

Iroh entered with a cup of tea and saw the scroll in Aang's hand. "I see we have exciting news this morning."

Hakoda had thrown on his shirt and was reaching for a scroll. ''Kendo finally made his move and kidnapped them.'' He rubbed his throbbing head. ''Which explains why I have such a big headache. He must have laced dinner with something.''

'' And here I was thinking the ginger I added had gone bad.'' Iroh chuckled. ''Have some tea for that headache of yours, it will help.'' He held out the steaming cup of tea.

Hakoda smiled gratefully and grabbing the cup, he started fumbling around the room. "There's a map of the Fire Nation around here somewhere." He nursed his head as he spread the map over a table in the corner. He beckoned to Iroh with his free arm. The two of them huddled over the map. "Now if they took Appa, they'd be somewhere over the mountains by now."

Iroh shook his head and pointed to a river beyond the mountains. "I'm pretty sure they would take a hot hair balloon. It'd be faster."

Hakoda rubbed his chin and took a sip of tea. "You think those things are faster than Appa?"

''Is there something wrong with you people? Katara just betrayed us and ran off with Zuko!'' The veins on Aang's neck were bulging. ''And my Sifu is gone with them!''

Iroh looked heavenward in thought and then at Aang. ''We shall discuss this over breakfast and tea. He placed a hand on his forehead,'' I think everyone will be needing some tea.''

**so this is a pretty short chapter because it's kind of a cross road in the story. I have so many plot bunnies running around in my head, so I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to take this. Sorry it took awhile for me to update, I've been trying to look for a job haha. Let me know what you think please and enjoy =)**


End file.
